Dispatch
by Mini-kun
Summary: They're police officers; they have no time for romance. Officer Megurine Luka is often telling herself this, trying to avoid any and all relationships... until it comes to her coworker Hatsune Miku. When a huge and dangerous case pops up and forces them to work closely for the first time, Luka wonders what's really important: her career, or her happiness?
1. Chapter 1

So I was planning on making this a Rin/Mikuo, but then.. I pictured Luka being a badass cop and I just couldn't help it. *Luka fanboy*

The couples will be: Luka/Miku and Lily/? (you choose!)

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Vocaloid or the Hyatt.

* * *

_**Dispatch**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Patrolling the streets of Shinjuku at one in the morning was like walking into a lion's den, where everyone walking around was some sort of threat, watching her car like she was some piece of meat hanging on a thin string. Officer Megurine Luka sighed at them, turning to her partner Masuda Lily for assistance in dealing with it.

"Hey, you chose this time for us, not me," the blonde drawled, taking a large gulp from her energy drink. Her icy blue eyes spotted a few suspicious guys lounging around the corner of a street, looking out for something it seemed, and Lily tapped Luka's thigh, "Over there."

Stopping just feet away, the two readied their guns and casually walked out, making sure the guys saw their hands. Since they were women, hopefully they would be able to get this little operation to shut down. "What's up guys?" Luka asked, throwing her hands in the air. The two on the ground, rolling a die, looked at her and stood, holding their chins up. "Calm down," she said, waving them off.

Lily hummed, walking around the tallest guy in a plain white t-shirt and dyed pink hair wrapped in a bandana, "Waiting for a ride?" He chuckled, shrugging without a sound, and Lily mirrored him, leaning against his side. "Well if you don't have any business here, why don't you guys go on home?"

He stepped back with a glare, "I'm waiting for my girlfriend." With a huff he crossed his arms, and Lily couldn't help but laugh, patting him on the shoulder; she wondered if he was younger than her.

"I'm sorry, but you're the man in the relationship!" Luka butted in, the two guys next to her somehow lighting up. Both women knew they weren't up to no good, and Luka poked his shoulder with a wink, "I'm guessing she tops?"

"No way!" he shouted, his face turning red as his friends laughed, clapping Luka on the shoulder from her witty remark. They shared another laugh before the two headed off, not finding anything about them to be needing any attention.

Luka sighed in relief and shook her head, smiling at the guys who were waving at them before taking off slowly. It was silent before Lily pulled down her window, throwing out a wrapper of gum. "Hey," Luka said, slapping her shoulder, "I don't wanna be that cop that breaks the rules."

"Oh please," Lily rolled her eyes, turning the air conditioner back on. It was an incredibly hot night, and she wanted nothing but to take off the uniform sticking to her body. "Damn it's hot. You'd think that idiot Gakupo would let us off the hook, but no, he decides he wants us to take over his shift for him. Ass," she let out a grunt of frustration, looking out the window.

The pinkette nodded, "Miku was allowed the day off, and I really wanted to see her." She rolled her eyes when Lily whistled, and smacked her shoulder again, "Shut up. You know it's not like that."

Lily snickered, humming. Her fingers drummed on the dashboard, the street lights turning it orange every few seconds. The main city was being watched by another officer, and they unluckily got the outskirts of it, meaning more danger. "She lives around here, doesn't she?" she asked curiously, looking at the quiet neighborhood they were entering.

While Japan was known for its cleanliness and lack of huge crime, that didn't mean it didn't happen, and when Luka nodded, she was on edge again when she heard a gun shot ring out in the house they passed by. "Shit," she loudly cursed, stomping on the break to reverse. Lily turned the lights on and called for backup before opening the door and taking out her gun.

Luka followed her, crouching a little and holding her arms steady in case someone ran out. When nobody did, she nodded, allowing Lily to take the lead. It was extremely dark at this time of night, meaning they could hardly see anything they were walking on or near, and it made Luka's nerves rise even higher.

Lily kicked open the short gate, making sure to keep her eyes on every window around, before pressing against the wall near the door, pounding on it. "Police!"

A shaky doorknob was her answer, and Luka stayed back, while Lily held her gun close, holding her breath.

When a confused, old woman with glasses and a slipper in hand opened the door, the two women froze. Said old woman opened her door and smacked Lily's head with it, "Do you know what time it is? Go home!" she yelled, glaring at them. Luka's body froze in confusion, and she heard the gunshot again from the inside, jumping.

"Who is shooting in your house, ma'am?" Lily demanded, placing a hand on her hip. When she was rewarded with a slipper to the face, she glared, "I can arrest you for–"

The old woman opened the door more, revealing a group of teenage boys and a single girl playing and watching a shooting game, their focus on the game overshadowing whatever was going on at the door. "They're playing a game!" she yelled, about to hit Lily again when the blonde moved away, holding up her hands.

Luka didn't move until she heard it again, and it did in fact come from the TV, so she allowed herself to relax. "We're sorry to disturb you at this hour," she said, bowing to her. No matter her job, this woman was still an elder. "Please excuse us."

"I'm sorry," Lily said, bowing as well. They waited on the street until backup came, and the men inside yelled at them for wasting time before they drove off, leaving the two in their car with nervous faces.

"We're totally gonna hear from Gakupo, aren't we?" Lily asked, shutting the flashing lights off. Luka nodded, dropping her head on the steering wheel before driving off, not looking forward to the next day.

* * *

Luka opened her eyes, jumping when she saw a pair of green too close for comfort. "Holy– don't do that!" she yelled, bumping Gumi on the head. The other woman laughed, stirring her coffee lightly while dropping into the seat across from her. "What do you want?"

"Oh," Gumi said, reaching down to bring out a file, "Looks like there was a shooting last night down in Park Hyatt Tokyo. Gakupo went to go check on it with Miku, but it doesn't look good." The black and white pictures showed a few business men surrounding another man in a white suit, all of them holding up a gun to his head. Luka raised an eyebrow, unable to make a thought.

Gumi shook her head, sliding it over to her side to drink her coffee, "I was nearby when I heard all the shots, but didn't make it in time to see the guys who did it. All I know is the one who died is named Matsudappoiyo. Weird name if you ask me."

The pinkette shook her head, "So are there any other leads?" She casually took a look at all the pictures, and noticed something on the last one. Pointing at it, she locked eyes with Gumi and cleared her throat, "There's another person in white right here, standing behind the counter. Exactly alike."

"Whoa," Gumi whispered, taking a closer look at it. "Even if it's blurry, they do kinda look like him. Huh. Need to take this to Rin for examining." She gathered everything and downed the coffee, throwing it into the trash can behind Luka, "See ya. Thanks!"

Luka nodded, sighing. She didn't really have anything to do today, and Lily was off. She figured a drive wouldn't hurt, and she wanted to go to the Hyatt to see the crime scene, or rather, someone at it.

"Hey," she called to the fast typing Iroha, who looked at her with sharp golden eyes, "I'm heading out to the Hyatt, check out what's going on." She got a nod before Iroha was back at work, and left quietly, spinning the keys on her finger.

* * *

Gakupo glared at the person walking from the elevator, clearly stepping into an area nobody should be at. When Luka appeared, his glare only intensified, "I didn't call for you," he said, standing up straight with a frown. The woman shrugged, walking right past him, "Luka!"

"I didn't have anything to do, and Gumi brought this to my attention, so enjoy the help because you have some now," she smiled, scanning the area. "Okay, here's my theory." She walked over to the main area that was blocked off, putting on her gloves to avoid contaminating any evidence, "See this chair? Clean as a whistle."

The plushy chairs were a pearly white, and a fine leather, but only one of them wasn't covered in blood, the one facing the elevator. "This one is probably where the main person sat, and this one," Luka placed a hand on the one with the most blood on it, "Is where this Matsudappoiyo sat, probably not wanting that person to get to the room over there." She pointed to the closed door with a number pad as the handle, and Gakupo gasped. There were smears of blood surrounding the person outline on the ground, which must've meant he tried getting to it before dying, but failed halfway.

"If we can find what's in there, track this dead guy's past, we'll figure out who we're looking for," she said with a nod, and she felt all the air in her lungs dissipate when someone crushed her in a huge hug, their thin arms keeping a tight hold on her abdomen.

Gakupo cleared his throat, effectively stopping the girl in Luka's arms from continuing their embrace. "Miku, this is not the time nor the place. But Luka, I think you're on the right track. I'll call in a few more people and see if we can get a lead," he said, wiping his hands. Seeing the look on Miku's face, his dropped a little more. "What is it?"

She coughed, turning back to her serious self, and pointed behind her with a hand on her hip, "That room's already been raided. Whatever was in there is long gone now..." Miku walked backwards a little and pulled her glove a little more, picking up a bloody grey card, "Here's the code."

Luka cursed to herself, tapping her foot, her mind drawing a blank before Miku threw the card at Gakupo, smiling at him, "But I think if we can see security tapes of last night we can see exactly what was in there!"

"Right!" Luka agreed, snapping her fingers. She gave Miku a smile in gratitude and nodded, while Gakupo examined the card a little closely, squinting. He coughed, pulling back in disgust.

"This card has the smell of Arsenic on it," he said, closing his nostrils as if it'd get rid of the scent that had just invaded them, "I'll take this to the Forensics team and see what they come up with. In the meantime, you two get going for the security office." They nodded and waited until he left to smile at each other, Luka poking Miku's forehead.

Miku giggled and took her hand, pulling her to the elevator for the room she had seen earlier, "You know, I haven't seen you in a while..."

Luka nodded, rubbing the back of her head. It was true they hadn't, it had been a week or two excluding texts that they had talked, all of her time wasted driving around with Lily and patrolling the streets. "Haha, yeah... but maybe after this we can... go somewhere?" she asked nervously, hoping her suddenly sand clogged throat wouldn't be noticed.

The younger officer jumped in place, standing straight before pushing the button, leaning backwards. "Maybe, but nothing too fancy! I remember when you took Yukari on a date! She said you basically spoiled her so much she'd throw up diamonds." Luka flinched at the memory, cringing at how much she liked the purple-haired woman. However, she was glad Miku wasn't the type to worry about past relationships, and even used them to her advantage; much like now.

When they arrived on the bottom floor, many people were staring at them, having heard the news and wanting some sort of new information they certainly would not give. "Why didn't he clear the area?" Miku sighed, running a hand through her high ponytail. Luka silently shrugged, not liking the attention they were getting.

The security room was all the way in the back of the first floor, nearing the entrance to the underground parking lot. Luka knocked a few times before opening the door, and Miku slipped in to talk to the old man sitting in the comfortable plushy black chair.

"I only have a bit," he admitted with a sigh, shaking his head to play it, pointing to the action going on. Luka was glad it wasn't a choppy video, and she could see a few faces a bit clearer. But once the men in black surrounded Matsudappoiyo, someone shot at the camera, all the others following.

Miku pointed at a screen, asking for it to be rewinded to a point where she pointed at someone, someone Luka recognized almost instantaneously. "Here. There's a... woman, standing behind this tree. She looks almost the same to the guy who's getting killed," Miku said, pointing to another screen.

As serious as this situation was, Luka had to admit she found Miku's police side to be extremely attractive. She had to keep her hands in her pockets to refrain from making herself look too obvious. "You think they're siblings?" she asked, wanting to get at least some input. Miku shrugged, and asked for a copy of the tapes, to which the old man was a little too happy to give.

They were given a few DVDs as well as a small cassette in case they needed it almost immediately, and he turned back to his work, ignoring their presence.

Luka, looking at the tapes, figured the destruction of the guns was why Gumi was only able to get those specific pictures, and she bit her lip, "Thank you, sir."

Miku bowed to him before gently shutting the door, and Luka found her face shoved in Gakupo's shoulder, his hands steadying her from a fall. "Calm down," he sighed, patting it after she was standing straight up. He eyed them, and Luka held up the items they were given, "What are those?"

"Security tapes," Miku said, eying them suspiciously, "Although I don't know why he already had them copied onto the DVDs before we got there." She perked up a bit, and smiled, "But we're guessing the woman hiding in the plant was his sister!"

Gakupo jumped, and aided them outside the hotel with a generous bow to the front desk, his car parked ways away from Luka's. "You two, the office. Now," he demanded, taking the media devices and leaving with a loud screech of his tires.

"Ah man, looks like lunch will be delayed a bit..." Miku sighed, sounding not very disappointed. Looking up with flirt-filled eyes, she winked at Luka, earning a blush, "Maybe dinner?"

The pinkette coughed and nodded, opening up the driver's door and plopping in with a sigh, "Maybe..." _If I have time_, she wanted to add, but she didn't want to crush Miku's hopes, especially since Luka had a soft spot for her.

She really wished her job didn't get in the way of her love life so much.

* * *

_**AN**_

Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading everyone! I'm still going to leave it open as to who Lily should be paired with, but I think I have a general idea, and I do quite like the suggestions so far!

_**Disclaimer: **_I still don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

C_**hapter 2**_

It felt like they were preparing for a war the way their meetings were always set up: Gakupo stood facing everyone, a pointer in hand while everybody else sat in neat little rows sitting straight up. The room was dimmed, showing the projection on the whiteboard, and Gakupo's eyes were almost on fire with the way he was looking at them.

Lily nudged Luka's knee a little, shaking her head, "Why do we always do it like this again?" She made sure to make herself as quiet as possible, seeing as Gakupo was the type to hear anything and everything, even someone walking around outside.

"Shut up, you're going to get us in trouble," Luka hissed back, already sensing his gaze on them. The two weren't the best officers he had; in fact, he almost treated them like children with the way they were always getting into trouble. Luka swore it was all on Lily, since she was prone to dragging people into mischief. It didn't sway Gakupo, since Luka inwardly thought it was pretty fun.

Sitting in front of her, Gumi wrapped her arm around the back of her chair without moving too much, and held up a finger. It was a signal she always used when she could hear them, which wasn't a good sign. Being one of the best of the best, she also had a knack for enjoying Lily's jokes, but right now Luka knew this wasn't a time to goof off.

"As you all know," Gakupo began, slapping his pointer onto the whiteboard. The dainty thing was years old, and shook with every tap he gave it, circling around the pictures they had plastered all over it. "There was an incident down at Park Hyatt Tokyo, where this man," he slapped the whiteboard again, "Was killed and the room full of money and jewels was emptied."

Luka's eyebrows raised, not remembering seeing anything near that when they reviewed the tapes. She heard Lily hum, which meant she was thinking to herself as well, and Gakupo took this silence from everyone as a sign to continue.

"Nobody knows who did it, but we have one lead that may or may not take us to the main culprit. This woman was seen hiding behind the counter, in this tree when it occurred. She looks similar to the victim, and we've concluded she is his sister," he said, nodding. He held the pointer with both hands now, and looked over at Miku who sat up in front. Luka clenched her fists a little, feeling a pang of jealousy for no reason.

Once again, Lily nudged her knee, and glanced at her continuously, holding a fist to her mouth. She mumbled something, and when Luka couldn't understand what she was saying, she raised her hand to stand, "Excuse me, but didn't you find a card on the ground containing the code?"

Luka slapped her forehead, trying to pull the blonde to her seat, but of course she didn't listen and slid out of her row, heading up front. Gakupo ordered her to sit, but all Lily did was steal his pointer and point to the picture of the crime scene, "What you should have done was fingerprinted the emptied room's number pad, right? It's a touch screen?" She slapped it hard, the sound similar to someone cracking their knuckles, "You can't use gloves on them; it's like an iPhone, you have to use your bare fingers to use it."

"I see," Gakupo whispered, nodding. Luka could see a bit of annoyance on his face, but she knew it wasn't because of Lily's theory, but because of his lack of thinking everything through. He always wanted everything to go smoothly, but sometimes he skipped over a few things to do it. "Then we shall send a group out. Gumi," he turned to the greenette and Gumi stood, "Take your team back over to the Hyatt to fingerprint anything surrounding the door."

"Yes, sir," she said, sitting back down. It was a habit, ever since her first few days as an officer; she started to leave after he gave an order and then was thrown many insults and was yelled at by the purple-haired man. Ever since she had never moved an inch.

Lily nodded, smirking to herself, "And because I just did such a great job, I want to get the privilege of meeting this sister. So, you have this dude's address?" Gakupo turned so fast to glare at her Luka swore he was going to get whiplash. Lily held up her hands, the pointer going flying into the crowd and into Luka's hands. The pinkette glared at her, throwing it back to its original owner.

The man at her side laughed, shaking his head, "No way. You have no experience in interrogation." Luka shook her head, wondering if she was sitting in a meeting or a court room; at first she didn't believe Lily had the smarts to interrogate someone either, but once she had started prying about her crush on Miku, Luka knew better than to doubt her.

"Oh yeah?" Lily challenged, standing straight to look him in the eye. He gulped and stepped back, looking similar to a chick cornered by a fox, while Lily simply stood there, a small smile on her face. "What were you doing when this whole thing went down?"

Her question literally shocked him, and everyone watching had to resist from making too much noise, and when he scoffed, Lily simply shrugged, "It happened late at night, when nobody was awake. You were, weren't you? With your girlfriend?"

"H-how... okay, stop! Let's focus on the task at hand here!" he yelled, covering his face from all the nosy eyes staring at his blush. Lily snickered to herself and hopped back to her seat, her smile never leaving her face. Gakupo coughed and crossed his arms, shaking his head at what had just happened, "Anyway, I'm assigning groups to work in certain areas. Lily..."

The blonde perked up, sitting with an expectant look on her face, before Gakupo smirked evilly at her, You may visit the victim's sister, but you must help with the fingerprinting first. Luka, you and Miku go interview her, and if you need any help call Lily."

"Oh, what?" Lily yelled, huffing. She grumbled, slouching in her seat like an upset child. Luka couldn't help but laugh out loud at her, and couldn't control it, but she also happened to trigger everyone's concealed laughter, sending ripples of chuckles and giggles and wheezes throughout the room, even making Gakupo laugh to himself a little.

After a minute, they all jolted when he slapped the whiteboard again, his serious face plastered on again, "Now that you all know this, please be on the lookout for any suspicious activity around this area. If you do, don't hesitate to call for backup, even if it may not be anything serious."

His sharp eyes tore a hole into Luka and Lily, their little mishap a day before coming into their minds. The two women coughed and looked away from him, trying to diffuse the stare. After that they were sent off to their normal duties, unless they happened to be given a job to do.

Gumi and Lily walked off to the area they kept all the fingerprinting stuff, and Luka approached Miku slowly, gulping to rid her jumbling nerves. "Miku?" she called, getting a squeal from her, her phone nearly dropping on the ground. "Ah! Sorry," Luka immediately yelled, her hand dangerously close to the other woman's. She stood properly again and ran a hand through her hair, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"Luka!" Miku greeted with a smile, holding up her phone with a map, "Here's where we need to go. It's pretty far, so let's get going!" She didn't wait for Luka to reply before grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the building, waiting patiently for Luka to unlock the doors.

The nervous woman, whose hands trembled as she took hold of the steering wheel, looked over the phone now safely attached to the laptop sitting in the middle, the screen much bigger. She figured instead of talking about work, Luka would bring up a casual conversation. "So how's life treating you?" she asked, wanting to hit her head on the wheel multiple times from her dull question.

Miku hummed, staring out the passenger window with little interest, then smiled. "Good I guess. I mean, I finally get to see you after forever!" she giggled, reaching her hand out to feel the air on her skin. Luka had to turn her eyes away and focus on driving, but she still felt her lips stretch into a smile as well.

"It has been a while. But then again, you're literally second when it comes to ranks, right below Gakupo," Luka sighed, remembering something she'd seen a few months back, "I can still picture you hopping over cars like a pro trying to catch some guy."

A bright red blush appeared on Miku's face, and she covered it with both hands until she could no longer control the heat and looked away, squirming closer to the door. "You... saw that?" she whispered, clutching her arms closer to her chest. "I o-only did because we had been looking for him for days and he suddenly popped out of nowhere, pushing this old lady to the ground! I wasn't going to let him get away with that!"

Luka couldn't help but laugh at that, finding Miku's reason to be incredibly adorable; it sounded like she didn't care about having spent so many days on him, but cared more that he pushed an elderly woman. "I thought it was cool, don't worry. So anything else new in your life?"

"Um... well, Akaito's been trying to get back together with me, but I'm in no way taking him back!" Miku yelled, glaring at the dashboard. Luka let her hands relax, having prepared to hear the worst. Everyone at the station who knew Miku, knew what an asshole her ex-boyfriend was. He was constantly following her around, trying to see if she was cheating, and trapped her to only talk to and be with him at all times. Then it turned out to be him who was cheating, and many of their coworkers, especially Gakupo, nearly beat him up when they saw him last.

The pinkette sighed, shaking her head, "Well it's good you're not. I couldn't imagine what he'd try this time if you did." Out of care for her and because Luka was still mad about it, she turned to Miku at a red light, "If any of your future boyfriends try anything you don't like, I'll be sure to kick his ass."

Miku giggled and nodded, her eyes like pure teal jewels from the sun light. Luka had to keep her eyes from wandering in them, and felt her face fall once they began approaching a few ruined apartment complexes. Most of them were abandoned, but those that weren't had a lot of yankee looking college students standing around, most of them smoking and staring the police car down.

"Well... this is it," Luka announced, putting her car in park. Miku opened the door slowly, cautiously watching around her for anyone who might trouble them. She felt Luka grab her hand and slowly take the stairs, hearing a loud bass from the door at the end of the hall. The rails were rusted and wiggling in place, their feet making a loud squeak despite the floor being concrete, and once they reached the door, Miku swore her ribs were going to be in different places due to the vibrations from the music. It also happened to be the apartment they were looking for, which either meant a good or bad sign.

Luka sighed and knocked loudly, hopefully enough so whoever was inside could hear. When nothing came, she took her gun and pounded the bottom of it onto the door, the sound definitely louder than before. Miku placed her hand on her gun, but didn't take it out, not wanting to look too threatening. The music was immediately shut off and it was silent for a minute before the door slid open a little, a red orange eye peeking through the small opening. Strands of blue hair could be seen despite how dark it was inside.

"Ah, afternoon," Luka said, nodding, "I'm Officer Megurine, and this is Officer Hatsune." The person at the door nodded without a word or movement, and Luka frowned, feeling uneasy about this situation, "We're here to meet with the sister of Matsudappoiyo. Is she in?"

The person jumped, a small, throaty sob escaping her throat. At least, Miku thought it sounded like a female. They opened the door a little more and allowed the two in, both women feeling a little off by the darkness. "Is it possible to turn the lights on?" Miku asked politely, her only source of light being the small streaks that floated in, and she felt for Luka's hand, the warmth slightly soothing her of her paranoia.

The woman sat down in a chair by them, with a frown on her face from what Luka could see, and she leaned closer to them, "So my brother died? Is that why you're here?" Her voice was a little shaky, but otherwise calm for someone who lost a sibling. Luka decided not to dwell on it, seeing as everyone had their ways of coping with things. "What happened to him?"

"Well, what we personally know is that he was shot to death at Park Hyatt Tokyo, the hotel downtown," Luka started, keeping her eyes moving for anything suspicious. If the music had been loud and it took a while for this woman to open the door, Luka knew there were other people in this apartment. With the lack of light, she hoped her moving eyes weren't obvious. "Other than that, this is all we know... I'm sorry."

She hummed, and Luka felt Miku reach for her communication device, a few sounds of static coming from it. "Oh right. We didn't get your name," Miku said, pulling out the large device to turn the volume down.

It took a while, and once they heard movement, Luka and Miku stood, feeling like they were in danger. "You don't need my name," the woman said, standing as well. Before Luka could take her taser out, she felt something sharp and bulky hit the back of her neck, sending her to the ground. Luckily, Miku acted quick enough to side step and hit someone in the chest with hers, sending them to the ground as well.

The door opened and the woman they spoke to ran for it, letting in enough light to show four men holding guns to the tealette, their heads poking out from their hiding places. Luka groaned, and Miku helped her up, holding her close. "That hurt," she winced, placing a hand to her neck, blood shining on her skin.

When a bullet whizzed by her cheek, she took out her gun and started shooting in anger, Miku joining. The men, having been hiding, had no time to attack back before they were hit, one of them getting shot in the chest. Luka had to hide behind a chair to reload, and winced at the sting of a few bullets hitting her hands. Miku was at her side, calling for backup while adding pressure to Luka's wounds.

Once they heard no other gunshots around, the two got up and slowly looked around, holding their weapons to their chests. "We should get out of here," Luka suggested loudly, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Miku nodded, and they patiently stood outside the door, pressed against the wall.

They knew more people were inside, and Miku gulped upon hearing footsteps rushing to the door. Luka gave her a certain look, and they kept their mouths shut, yelling only when five more men ran out, one of them holding something in his hands. They all started running, even when the two shot at them continuously.

"Freeze!" someone yelled from the stairs, her voice too ecstatic to be controlling. All of them did as they were told, having no way to go, except for one.

So, one by one, they all jumped off the second floor, landing on top of the police car sitting near the wall, denting the roof before jumping into a black van with no sign of any license plates, the vehicle speeding away with a loud screech. It all happened in a sort of blur, Luka couldn't even tell what happened. Smoke fluttered in the air, curious people watching for a minute or two before walking away, a larger crowd forming around the bottom from hearing gun shots.

Emerging from the ruined car with a loud curse, Gumi looked up with her mouth wide open in shock to see a wounded Luka and Miku on one side of the second floor, and Lily who was cursing loudly at their lost chance to getting another lead on the other side.

"Well... looks like we have to go to square one, huh?" she asked, scratching the back of her head.

"You think?" the three replied at once, drooping their shoulders.

* * *

_**AN**_

Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

All right! I think I'm getting the hang of these daily updates! Thanks for all your reviews guys! You all gave me some great suggestions, and I think I know who I want Lily with!

_**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid's still not mine~

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Luka flinched at the feeling of the sanitized tweezers digging into her hand to retrieve the bullets lodged into her skin. Once they came back to the station, Miku forced her to get to the infirmary, even though Luka could have done all the work herself; but of course, being the obedient puppy she was, Luka agreed.

Now here she sat, facing the blank face of their male nurse who really wanted nothing but to go home all the time, his gaze unfocused. She wondered if he was taking drugs, and although she was silent, Luka couldn't help but feel like he could hear her thoughts.

"Damn that hurts," she mumbled, hoping he would treat her wounds a little gentler, but was only answered with a huge spray of disinfectant, making her squeal. "God, that hurts!"

"It's going to hurt, Megurine-san," he answered curtly, not bothering with making eye contact. This wasn't the first time she was in here, and Luka knew she should've known better of their uncaring nurse. He wasn't the best person in the station to interact with; his silence basically made everyone who visited awkward, even Lily.

The door opened with a large slam, making Luka jump and the tweezers dig even deeper into her flesh. "Damn it, Lily...! God!" she yelled in pain, stomping the ground. The blonde woman laughed, holding her stomach until she saw small drops of blood started to hit the floor. She looked at the nurse who ignored it, slowly taking the bloody instrument out of her wound. Along with it and hitting the ground with a light chime, the bullet made its appearance, making Luka's hand bleed even more. Before cleaning it up, the nurse got the bullet and placed it in a little plastic bowl full of water to clean it off.

Lily shook her head, covering her eyes; she didn't do so well with blood in a hospital, even if this was only an infirmary. "Gaku_ho_ wants a word with you and Miku in ten," she said, nodding at her nickname for the man, her lips twitching into a smirk... only to fall and her body to turn rigid once a hand fell on her shoulder, a dark aura surrounding her back.

"I will send you to cell duty if you do not learn to behave," Gakupo darkly said into her ear, adjusting his position to smile at the shocked Luka, her body trembling from fear of him. "How's your wound?" he asked.

Luka held up her half bandaged hand, ignoring the small flash of a glare appearing in the nurse's eyes. "Fine, I guess. Where's Miku?" she asked, inwardly slapping herself for asking such a question. Working with Miku suddenly made her thoughts turn to jelly and surround solely around said girl.

He laughed, tapping Lily's head with the back of his hand, "She's in the interrogation room with that guy you got. Where _you_ should be, _oh great one_." Gakupo and Lily shared a glare while Luka's neck got checked out, cleaned and had a bandage placed before they looked away, both annoyed.

"I'm gonna hang with Gumi and Rin, see all the pictures they got," Lily suddenly announced, slipping by Gakupo to head in the opposite direction she should've been going. Sometimes he wondered why she wasn't fired, but then remembered how great of a cop she was when she took things seriously.

Shaking his head, Gakupo gave Luka his attention and watched as she was checked a bit before standing, looking a little awkward with moving her head a little from the fairly large bandage, but she shook it off with a laugh, bowing to the nurse before they left. "Why is Miku in the interrogation room, and not you?" Luka asked curiously, pressing her hand against the bandage, curious from the numb feeling.

"Well, you've never seen her interrogate someone, have you?" he asked curiously, opening a metal door that led to the back of the station. Luka shook her head, not really wanting to find out, but a little curious. She had never actually been in these parts, only going there to drop off their suspects and then getting back to work, so this was actually a little exciting.

After a minute of being able to stand outside the door, Luka was shocked to see Miku's chair nearly in pieces and sitting in the corner, two men holding their suspect to prevent any violence. "You think you've won?!" he yelled, squirming in their grasp, "This is none of your business!"

His hand was nearly an inch away from Miku's face, her posture showing how ready she was for a fight, when Luka darted into the room looking like a blur, tackling all of them to the ground at the woman's feet. "Didn't your mother tell you not to hit women?" she hissed in his ear, pulling his hair to force him on his feet. Growling and being uncooperative, he simply let his body go limp to make it harder on her, when another pair of hands grabbed at his collar.

"I'm dangerously close to sending you to jail," Gakupo calmly said, wiping his hands on his pant legs, holding up a rubber banded pile of manilla folders. His smile was deadly enough to make him shiver, "So please, unless you want to be sent there, I suggest you listen to her. Now what's your name?"

It was silent, and for a while Miku had only been concerned about Luka's suddenly red bandages, to which the pinkette shook her head and assured her she was fine with a small wince. The guy on the floor eventually sighed, shaking his head. With the drops of blood falling onto his black sweater vest, he knew he would only get hurt, or so Luka thought.

"I'm Hiyama... Kiyoteru," he quietly stated, being pulled to his feet and pushed into his seat, his back facing the curious eyes of some officers. Gakupo had to yell at them to get back to work, and even then nobody moved an inch, all waiting for him to continue. "I had... I was friends with... with Matsudappoiyo. He was, my best friend, actually," he started, his head hung low and eyes completely unfocused on the table in front of him.

Luka turned to lean against the furniture, crossing her arms, "So why do this? He must have been a close person to you." She couldn't fathom why someone would betray their friend; she surely could never go against Lily or Miku, they were too precious to her. Kiyoteru chuckled, and shook his head, greasy brown hair fanning his face.

"He was my friend, but he was a monster!" he yelled, his knees jolting up to hit the table, sending Luka off of it. Everyone tensed, and Gakupo sent the officers out, closing the door so it was only him, Luka and Miku left to hear the story. Kiyoteru pressed his face against the table, mumbling things to himself, ignoring everyone in the room. It was like he had gone insane in the short minutes Miku had spoken to him.

The tealette looked at Gakupo and pointed at the broken brown-haired man, "Before you came, he was saying something about his friends going out of the country since there wasn't a point of being in Japan."

Gakupo was alarmed, and slammed his hands on the table, making Kiyoteru's glasses hit the table and topple onto the floor, the lenses cracking just a bit. "Where are they going?" he demanded, leaning toward him to sneer in his face. Kiyoteru said nothing, only shoddy breaths escaping his mouth with a couple chuckles, but other than that he didn't even make an effort to pay attention to anything.

Crossing her arms with a frustrated sigh, Luka kicked Kiyoteru's chair and mimicked Gakupo's posture, but this time she actually used force and moved his head to look directly into her face, "He asked you where they were going. Now answer!" Silence was one thing she couldn't stand, and since all he would give them was a smile, Luka was going to go ahead and use force to get him to answer. She sought out Miku's eyes, and then made sure she gave enough clues in her eyes for her to understand.

Miku looked a little worried, but then caught on and shrugged, "I guess we'll just... go his family–"

"You keep your hands of my Yuki-chan!" he yelled, shooting forward to grab onto Miku's shoulders, but was pushed down by Gakupo, the taller man's foot pressed against his chest. "I'll tell you..." Kiyoteru whispered, looking up with teary eyes. "Just... just don't touch my daughter..."

"We promise," Luka said, hand shaking from anger; if he had touched Miku, she wasn't sure if she was going to shoot him or not, which could easily cost her this job. She took a deep breath to calm herself, trying to clear her mind to think straight, with her mind, not her heart. "Where are they planning on going?"

It took him a while to get it together, but when he did, Gakupo issued the two to head to the airport along with Lily, while he took Kiyoteru to a holding cell until they figured out what to do with him.

"_They're... heading to South Korea..."_

Gakupo kicked the metal door, seething to himself; if they lost these people, he'd surely lose it himself. He sighed, heading off to his office to think about what he was going to do next. "Don't screw up this time," he whispered, looking out the window where the three were piling into their cars; Lily noticed him and gave him a thumbs up with a large grin, making him smile a little himself.

* * *

Luka sped off, gritting her teeth at the sting from gripping the steering wheel too much. The airport was only a short drive away, but when she thought of those people getting away, she couldn't think of anything than wanting to get there as soon as possible. Next to her, Miku was readying their guns and tasers, although she wasn't sure if she wanted to use them inside an airport. "You scared?" she asked, trying to diffuse the choking silence. Miku shook her head, using her fingers to point forward as a gun.

"Nope! I'm ready for anything coming our way," she smiled, giggling before returning to her preparations. Luka felt her lips twitch, then her eyes drifted down to Miku's small hands, her skin pale and looking similar to a fine silk; she wanted to reach down and feel them, but shook her head, focusing on what was in front of her.

Lily arrived earlier than they did, but she waited by the entrance, fanning herself with her hand, "Okay, let's look around, okay? You remember how most of them looked, right?" The other two exchanged a look and Miku shrugged, looking at Lily as if she was going to give her a picture of the ones they were looking for. "Oh my god... okay, let's ask around."

The only ticket counter flying to South Korea at the moment was completely packed, but the moment the woman saw the three officers, she stopped everything and paid them her absolute attention. Luka cleared her throat, using the hand that wasn't injured and bowed, "Sorry to interrupt, but we're looking for a woman, if you've seen her. She looks... like this."

For a second, she thanked Kagamine Rin for her expertise on photography analysis, being able to completely zoom into her face, clear it up and add color based on the description given by herself and Miku. The woman examined it, then turned to the baggage woman loading everything onto the conveyer belt, the two engaging into conversation for a moment before she shook her head, apologizing a million times to them.

"Thank you," they said in unison, bowing before heading off to the side where a large flat screen showed all the flights. Lily growled, rubbing the back of her head while trying to think up of something to say, but Miku beat her to it and pointed up to the screen.

"We can look around near the gate," she suggested, looking between the taller women, "Since she didn't see us from how dark it was, I don't think she'd be able to spot us easily..."

Luka shook her head, tapping her foot against the polished granite tiles, her face showing a different mix of emotions, "But her... followers? They saw us, especially Lily, so... they'll easily spot us." She looked around, finding nothing but gift shops, food stands and people around them, but then stopped on an anime store just down the hall, with costumes and wigs displayed in the front window. "I have an idea..."

Before she could even move, Lily grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "No way, it's too hot. Plus, look over there," she said quietly, glancing to the bathroom where a blue-haired man was standing as if he was waiting for someone, but kept his eyes on them, turning around to shout inside, the only evidence being people jumping when he opened his mouth. "Go over there and... drink from the fountain near him."

She barely had enough time before she was shoved forward, her feet automatically taking her to her destination without her even thinking about it. The man looked at her cautiously as she did as Lily told her, then slid over to the vending machines right next to him, inserting a bill to get a soda, glancing to connect their eyes. He seemed to catch on and awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the hands in his pockets gripping the fabric inside tightly.

"Waiting for someone?" she asked casually, taking a sip of the drink, her tongue burning the instant the liquid touched it. He shrugged, looking away slightly, and Luka nodded without another word, closing her eyes. Opening them, she could clearly see Lily's blonde hair poking out from behind the directory, but she tapped her nose with her thumb, sniffing. He stood straighter, then slowly moved away when he heard a grumbling voice appearing behind him, knowing Luka heard him before he even appeared.

"Put your hands behind your head," Luka said to both, holding up her badge. However, the two stood there and ran off, forcing Lily to follow suit, Miku throwing Luka her gun before darting ahead, jumping over benches to catch up with the blonde. Luka groaned, beginning her slow jog, not wanting to really spend so much energy on mystery people. But once she started, she was a little behind Miku, and gulped, looking around in every direction except for straight ahead, as she noticed Miku's butt really did look good in her uniform.

_I'm working! Working, dammit! Focus, focus, focus...! She's not even _interested_ in women, remember?!_

After about five minutes of gaining attention, they ended up splitting, running in different directions. Lily chased after the blue-haired guy while Miku and Luka chose to follow his friend, the black clothes looking more threatening than anything. Luka felt her lungs scream for air, and she regretted leaving her soda behind when she ran off to chase their newest suspects. But then she stopped for a split second, and face palmed at how dumb she had been, then looked over at Miku with a smirk, pulling out her taser.

"Oh right!" Miku yelled, her face brightening tenfold, her hair sticking to her face in every place. They didn't get far and Luka barely had enough time to focus on shooting when she saw Miku's leg give out, her body flinging to the ground in an instant. However, she didn't allow Luka to stop for tenths of a second, throwing her gun at her with an apologetic smile, "You keep going!"

Luka's throat tightened, and her heart was beating a thousand times more than she should've allowed, but seeing Miku have confidence in her and trust her to get the job done, she nodded, but ran to her first, placing both weapons back where they originally were. "But not without you," she said, picking her up to carry on her back, feeling her legs shake a little. She ignored Miku's protests and continued on running, albeit a little slower than before. Their culprit ran into a few stands and people, sending them to the floor, but Luka managed to avoid the obstacles, and even felt herself having a little fun, since Miku was whispering encouraging words to her the whole time.

"Wait, wait!" Miku yelled, forcing her to stop her running in time to avoid a gunshot in front of her feet. She fell off of Luka's back, limping, and only then did Luka realize why Miku had stopped in the first place: she had been shot.

"Miku...!" Luka directed all her attention onto the wounded tealette, not caring if she had just turned her back to the enemy, and because of that, she could feel something rip through her clothing and pierce her skin within seconds, blood flying out from the bottom right of her stomach, forcing her to her knees. The gun used was dropped, and Luka looked up, keeping Miku shielded from anything that might and could hurt her. She was not only neglecting her duties, but also making someone else more important than them; Gakupo was sure to yell at her. "Are you alright?" she whispered, pulling out her gun to point at the blue-haired woman with the orange red eyes she was already familiar with.

Miku nodded against her shoulder, and twisted her body to sit on her left knee, the other bleeding somewhat profusely, "I'm alright." She looked up at the woman staring at the two with a blank expression, the single lock of long hair draping over her shoulder. Miku made sure to take in every detail of her, but knew she was only doing this because they would have no way of getting to her any time soon. Anything helped. And this, she hoped, would.

She looked wealthy despite the apartment, with a nice white jacket and black fur surrounding her hood. Her expression told them exactly how much they lost this round, and Miku clenched her fists, glaring at her.

"Later," she coolly called with a hand signal, entering her gate to board the plane. Luka tried to stand, but groaned when her wound stung her, forcing her to topple back onto the floor, slightly crushing the woman underneath her.

Lily appeared seconds later, the blue-haired man in her arms, only to fall with a grunt when she saw blood surrounding her comrades. "What happened?!" she yelled, joined with a few people to help Luka stand, then had a man escort Miku into a seat, her right pant leg soaked in red. "You alright?" she asked the obviously suffering Luka, feeling bad for her having to be hurt so much in such a short time span.

"No. No I'm not," Luka heaved, her hand pressed against her wound. She looked over to Miku, whose hands were trying to stop her own bleeding, and felt a pang of guilt. "If I was just a little more faster..."

The blonde woman shook her head, smiling at the pinkette, "You did awesome, and now we know how this lady looks, and we have another suspect dude! So no worries!"

"I don't think so!" they heard Gakupo's voice boom from a fair distance, paramedics and tons of officers running behind him. Lily stood up straight and shrunk when his purple eyes tore into her soul, burning her from the inside. "This has turned into an international case now, and you three should be heavily worried about it!" Luka flinched, not having the strength to argue when he continued, looking down with clenched fists, "But... I think we can piece together some more things."

He looked at them with a worried expression, and rubbed the back of his head, effectively diffusing their fear and piling on some confusion. "First things first: do you know a friend who lives in South Korea?"

* * *

_**AN**_

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

This would've come out earlier, but late night updates are okay too aren't they?

_**Disclaimer: **_I would seriously love to own Vocaloid. But I don't...

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

He never thought to call in an outsider, but with everything going on, Gakupo had no time to send over officers to inspect everything, so Saturday morning, he picked up his phone and dialed a number he hadn't touched in years, hoping she'd pick up. His eyes were bloodshot from late night hospital visits, his hands were shaking after watching the news on TV and online, and his skin was growing paler as the week was progressing.

"Yes?" she answered, sounding like she already knew who was calling, making his lips form a perfect frown on his face. "This is Kamui Gakupo, right?"

Gulping, he nodded, then sighed when he realized she couldn't see him at all, "Yes. Good morning... I have a request for you, if you'd agree." His fists clenched his useless stress ball, the face distorting in all sorts of different ways. There was silence, and Gakupo tried swallowing down the sand in his throat to speak, "I'm sure you've heard the news of everything going on..."

"Of course, how could I not?... You want me to help you with it, don't you?" she dully asked, a light sound of silverware hitting a plate reaching his ears.

He nodded, standing from his kitchen table to head out, not bothering with a shower despite people calling him and telling him to take a break. He wasn't about to start getting lazy because something was beginning to spin out of control; that wasn't something he liked doing and didn't want to start.

Luka and Miku were currently in the hospital, although they would be fine the next day. Gakupo didn't want to push them or force them to work with injuries, but seeing as the two were currently the only people who had any sort of close connection to nearly everything that was happening, he had no other choice. He only hoped they wouldn't resent him for it.

"I do. I don't expect you to work through the entire case, but if you could only lend a small hand–"

"I'll go, don't worry. Besides, I can't leave my cousin sitting in the dust now can I?"

Gakupo frowned, stepping into his shoes. He never really liked addressing family as such, especially when concerning work, but somehow that actually seemed to pay off, taking off a piece of the weight drowning him. "Thanks. Oh, by the way–" Gakupo never got a chance to ask his question as she hung up on him, leaving him staring at his door with an open mouth and wide, unbelieving eyes. He sighed and pushed it open, dropping his phone into his pocket.

It was yet another stressful day at work.

* * *

Lily had never visited a hospital, and never intended to, even when she herself got hurt. If she was shot, she'd stay at home and mend her wound herself. If she was cut, disinfectant and a few bandages did the trick; it was just a great way for saving money and keeping away from the death and smell of old people. So even when Luka and Miku were in the hospital, she made it her duty to simply call them, even when she was given Luka's load for a few days.

"Man, so boring," she sighed, tapping her fingers on the plastic table. There weren't many people around, seeing as they were all doing the exciting stuff, and here she was, sitting in a chair in their lounge, not allowed to go anywhere in case they needed her for their new suspect. Iroha was in the room too, but the only noise she ever produced were the loud clacks and clicks of the keyboard and mouse, which made it extremely uncomfortable for some people. But not Lily, she was one of the few who actually liked the sound. It meant Iroha wasn't a complete statue.

The silent cat-like woman spun her chair while something was printing, staring the blonde down with her calm gaze, the slit of an iris oddly interesting. "You wouldn't mind helping me carry these, would you?" she quietly asked, pointing to the huge pile of files sitting next to her arm, the stack nearly as tall as Luka. "It would be a pain to do it myself."

Lily jumped out of her seat and ran to her with a smile on her face, "Of course I would! As long as I get to do something!" She immediately grabbed for half of it, easily towering over it while only a few inches of Iroha's head could be seen from the pile, "You sure you don't want me to carry more? Looks like you need more help!"

"No, I'm fine," she replied, pushing her head back to look at Lily, her face unreadable, "I can see your head from here, so I just follow you." Iroha pointed forward with her shoe, "First we're going to drop your half at the front, and then the rest goes to Gakupo." Lily nodded, taking off slowly so Iroha wouldn't bump into any walls or people, even though her legs were telling her to run. She didn't know Iroha too well, and now was a good chance to get some information from her.

"So do you go out, or do you just do paperwork all day?" she asked, looking up at the blinding fluorescent lights, bobbing her head from side to side. Lily was never one to pry, but at the same time she didn't like asking safe questions out of fear either.

Iroha shrugged, "I often do paperwork out of enjoyment, but I do go out in the field yes." She stayed silent after that, as if saying a straightforward answer was sufficient enough. Lily sighed, turning a corner and waiting for the shorter woman to follow suit before going forward. Noticing this, Iroha tilted her head, "What is it?"

Lily shook her head and hummed, looking at the various blank billboards they had taking up wall space. It was quite a bland look. "You're probably the first person to ever be... different... I don't know how to explain it," she said, trying hard not to look back in case she was being scrutinized.

"You mean indifferent," Iroha said, looking straight ahead. Or rather, at her pile of folders. She saw Lily's head flinch and she shrugged again, "I just happen to be this way."

"Hey, I didn't say it was bad," she nearly interrupted, looking back just an inch to see Iroha's blank face, not a sliver of emotion running through her eyes. Lily sighed, pressing her forehead against the sharp files, "I guess you can say it's cool..."

There was a small chuckle and Lily felt a wave of pride rush through her, her energy rising at just the mere thought of making Nekomura Iroha, out of everyone, laugh. Anyone who had ever tried (mostly men looking to date her) gave up once they figured Iroha was just too indifferent to everything they were saying, not really caring about their pickup lines. But Lily had just found out it wasn't true; cliché lines were bound to be ignored by anyone anyway.

Arriving at the front office, Lily dumped everything onto a single desk, the man sighing at the amount of things he had to fill out, but he thanked them anyway, getting to work on them as soon as they came. Lily then stole everything out of Iroha's arms to allow her eyes to be of use again, smiling down at her. "Let's go!"

It was like Iroha was a person to bring out the best in anyone if they only disregarded her seemingly abnormal attitude, because Lily found herself shouting and being more obnoxious than usual. Which wasn't a bad thing seeing as she saw a smile or two lift Iroha's cheeks a few times.

"Hey, so you know how we screwed up and got into a mess with people escaping to South Korea, right?" Lily began, walking backwards with her eyes looking down at the peach-haired woman. Lily found their height difference to be a little annoying, but when Iroha nodded, her hair swaying with the notion, she smiled a little. "Well we need to look for someone living there, but I have no clue as to who to ask, so I'm wondering if you have any friends or relatives there?"

They walked in silence, and the closer they got to Gakupo's office, the more uneasy Lily became. She knew Luka should've handled this, but knowing it wasn't her fault she got hurt, Lily had to take charge. Taking a deep breath and seeing his door come into view, she dropped her head when a hand grabbed her shirt, tugging her back.

"I do," Iroha said, looking at her with her usual expression. Lily's face brightened up, and Iroha averted her eyes, her lips a thin line without her trying. "Her name is SeeU. My step-sister. My family moved there when I was two but were going to move when I was eleven, and since she was older she ended up loving Korean dramas so much she had to stay and begin her acting career." This was the most Iroha had said... all year, and Lily's mouth dropped, along with her arms had it not been for Gakupo standing behind her, jumping to catch them with a large sigh.

Lily frowned at seeing him, "Can't you see we were having a deep conversation here?" She wanted to be the first one to know about it at least for one day, and of course he had to ruin it. Gakupo simply ignored her and patted Iroha's head, smiling at her.

"Thank you for this information, Iroha," he said as calmly as possible, despite his head exploding with a million thoughts and ideas. "If you don't mind, could you please contact her as soon as you can?"

Iroha nodded, "I can."

The blonde dumped the papers in his arms and spun them in circles to get some feeling back, grinning at him. "Does this mean we get to go to Korea and have a badass showdown with them? Oooohhh that'd be awesome!" she was gitty and jumping around, forcing Gakupo to slam the pile of folders on her head to get some sense into her. Lily rubbed her head, her usual perky shoulders now dropping from her hope being diminished.

Gakupo turned towards the shorter woman and nodded, slowly turning around to get back to his work. Iroha could tell he was starting to get a bit overworked, but she didn't want to point it out, knowing it was his choice; she wasn't about to get in his business. "You get on that, and Lily, you head to the hospital and check up on the other two. I want them here tomorrow morning for an important meeting at my office."

"H-hospital..."

* * *

Luka paced in pain in front of the door she knew Miku was in, her right hand tightly pressed against her still fresh wound. She had been asleep all day and heard nothing about her condition, so ignoring the doctor's orders, Luka left her room and migrated slowly to the floors above, halfway across the hospital to reach Miku's room.

Only to be told she wasn't allowed to visit yet.

"It's her leg, dammit. Just her leg, so she's obviously fine," Luka seethed, placing a hand on the door as if it would open on command. She didn't understand why it was so difficult to allow visitors when Miku wasn't in serious condition at all. They had all suffered worse wounds before and still managed to have people come over when they were half drugged and still bleeding at the mouth.

As if on cue, the door rattled a bit, and Luka stumbled back, her shoulder hitting the wall to make it seem like she wasn't all up on the door, when Miku's curious face poked out, smiling when she saw her in such a disheveled state. "Luka, come here!" she yelled, waving her hand back to let Luka in.

Like she was going to disappear within seconds, Luka ran inside, looking at Miku's body to make sure she wasn't in any critical condition; finding nothing, she allowed herself to actually breathe for once. "My god, they made me freak out for nothing..." she sighed, plopping down on the chair they had next to her bed. Miku giggled, sitting on her bed and smiling at Luka. When her dark teal eyes told Miku all she wanted to ask, the tealette jumped off her bed with a wince and pointed to the rather large window projecting all of Tokyo. Quite the sight.

"I've never been on a floor of the hospital with such a view!" she whispered in awe. Luka walked over next to her and marveled at the sight, only seeing this kind of view on the internet. Miku pressed her hands against the glass, shifting all of her weight to the unwounded leg.

Luka gulped, looking down at her from the side. Miku's skin was glowing from the afternoon light, the creamy complexion looking more like a light peach. Her eyes, more than anything, were the brightest thing about her; like a clear glass, revealing all the beauty that made up Hatsune Miku. A beautiful glowing teal. And their hands were so close, any movement of her pinky would touch her skin, and she had the urge to hold her hand, to feel it in her hands without the presence of danger or urgency, but knew if she did, only awkwardness would arise between the two.

Her eyes stung a bit, and she had to look up a bit to blink away her unnecessary tears. "I like this view," she simply said, looking far past the city to where Mount Fuji stood proudly. "Say, when winter comes, let's go and climb the mountain..." She hadn't done it even though nearly everyone she knew had a small bit to brag about.

The shorter woman laughed, bumping their shoulders, "You crazy? It's freezing up there even in the summer!" Miku's statement shot a bullet through Luka's heart, the memory of phone calls and photos of her and one of her boyfriends on said mountain coming into her mind. Luka shook her head with a sour laugh, closing her eyes.

"Right. Not only that but more and more people get drunk and cause trouble the colder it gets," she said, eyes going blank at the memory of patrolling nearly every single night without a break, then having to deal with daytime issues. Luka couldn't see how Miku could easily date all the guys she dated while still having her kind of job. It just wasn't possible.

The loud blare of a cell phone interrupted their awkward conversation, and Miku limped over to it, the contact not surprising her much. She grinned at Luka and sat on the bed, casually leaning back. "Hey Lily," she said, patting the spot next to her.

"Hey, um... yeah, I'm not gonna visit you, so..." Lily awkwardly began, her gulps loud and sounding extremely uncomfortable. Miku couldn't help but laugh a little at her. "Hey you know my policy with hospitals! Anyway... Gakuho wanted me to tell you guys that Iroha has a relative in South Korea."

Miku jerked, sending Luka toppling to the side with a grunt, the pressure hitting her wound. She would've screamed if she wasn't conscious of the fact she was in someone else's hospital room. "No way?!" Miku yelled, hitting Luka's thigh in excitement, forcing her to stay down and hopefully _not_ start bleeding to death. Turning from her phone, Miku's smile was equal to staring at the sun, "We have a new lead! Iroha knows someone in South Korea!"

Luka groaned, but nodded, starting to move her body off of her wound, her spine aching from the awkward position. "Does this mean we have to go back to work already?" she moaned in agony, not looking forward to wearing her tight uniform. It would definitely be a pain to walk around while it rubbed and pressed against the wound.

The two sighed when the call ended, falling onto their backs in unison. "Gakupo is really into this case, isn't he?" Luka wondered, remembering how serious and composed he was, compared to the delirious mess he was being described as by Lily. Miku nodded with a hum, and Luka sighed, "I can see why though. He usually never... freaks out when he loses someone. I guess it's because it a huge anonymous group of people rather than a name and face we're usually given."

"I hope we at least get to travel. South Korea is a beautiful country..." Miku said, closing her eyes and probably remembering all the pretty sights she had seen. "Akaito loved it."

Luka huffed, turning away, "Don't rub it in." She was and wasn't referring the traveling bit; rather the fact that not only did Miku get to travel to different countries, but because Akaito had been with her. She was jealous of him. Insanely jealous and the sudden feelings popping up in her mind was becoming annoying. Cops don't focus on their romance, that came after their work and she had to get it together if she was going to actually help with everything.

So far all she had been doing was screwing up, and it was because she was too focused on Miku. It had to be fixed.

It took her a while of insanely long silence and an awkward one-sided conversation on Miku's part, but Luka sat up and was about to announce her leave when her face burst into flames at the sight of Miku unbuttoning her hospital shirt. "Wh-what are you... doing...?" she managed to mumble out, covering her face even though she left gaps in her fingers to watch.

_Get it together you perverted police officer! _

She could hear everyone now, accusing her of sniffing clothing and stalking women, avoiding her until she was nothing to society but a wandering name.

The door opened and a woman in a long black coat and purple hair tied on both sides of her face with hair clips walked in, freezing at the sight of them, one half naked and the other beet red and squirming in place.

"Hi..." she weakly said, awkwardly closing the door. Her smile was twitchy, her light purple eyes darting from place to place, and she looked like she was trying very hard not to stare at Luka for being an obvious, awkward pervert who was peeping at her friend undressing.

_Today's word is... AWKWARD! _

The woman coughed, taking off her coat to place on the chair behind her, making her look much shorter from how long it was, and her longer locks of hair appeared, making her hairstyle a bit unique but fitting. "I am Private Investigator Yuzuki Yukari," she said, placing her hand at her chest while reading something on the small notebook in her hands, "I was called to assist in the court hearing of Hiyama Kiyoteru, and you two from what I hear are the only ones who actually witnessed everything that went on in the apartment of Matsudappoiyo, correct?"

They both nodded, and Yukari wrote down a few things before smiling at them, "Then I'm going to personally invite you two to–"

"We're going to South Korea, holy shit!" Lily boomed, slamming the door open and forcing a silence to overtake them, Yukari staring at her like she was a three-eyed monster.

Miku tilted her head in confusion, peering at Lily with a confused expression, "I thought you didn't like coming to hospitals?"

It was in that moment Yukari realized what a mess of a team she was given, and grumbled at her luck of having to drag a passed out Masuda Lily to an empty room.

* * *

_**AN**_

I'm getting really attached to Lily...

Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

My IA is the IA from _World Calling_, because she's just too cute.

_**Disclaimer: **_Hmm..

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The sound of her head hitting thick glass awoke Luka from her sleep, silence instilling itself into her bones, her mind telling her not to make any sort of noises for reasons she couldn't come up with. With sleep-filled eyes, Luka looked around and found herself bound to a small space, her body forced to stay put by a strap on her hips. Moving a little, she winced, the right side of her hips throbbing.

"What the hell..." she whispered, looking down. There was a glimmer of steel, blinding her even if it was only a dim light, and she looked to the right only to see a land of black outside her small cage. Luka held back her scream of fear until her shoulder bumped into something warm, and she turned her head so fast it would've fallen off without her noticing.

There was another person sitting next to her, and she blinked, taking in their features. Her skin was pale and void of any blemishes, her hair pinned back and leaving nothing to touch her face, and she wore a thin looking orange sweater with a bright yellow stripe in the middle of it. She wasn't anybody Luka knew, so why was she here?

Luka leaned further in her space, seeing other people in a similar situation, a woman in a suit walking by with a cup of soda in hand, the area dark and nearly pitch black. She then realized she was in a plane, and it was night time, and everyone was asleep. Everything came back in an instant, and she sighed, reaching into her carry on to bring out her PS Vita. The brightness burned her eyes, stabbing it over and over until she turned the brightness down, letting them rest.

She was a little disappointed in their seating arrangements: Lily sat all the way in the back with the bathroom and drinks surrounding her in comfort, Iroha sat all the way in front with kids surrounding her, Miku sat somewhere in the middle pressed up against the wall by an obese man, Yukari was sitting right behind her, flirting with the woman she sat next to (at least that's what it sounded like), Gumi had accidentally gotten a first class ticket so was lounging in large plushy seats and Luka sat alone next to a girl that couldn't match up to Miku's good looks.

She wondered how long it would take for them to get where they were headed, seeing as their flight left later than it should have. Luka hoped they only had a few hours, but checking the time on her hand held, the digital numbers stuck their tongues at her when showing it had been a measly two hours since they ascended. She sighed, putting in headphones to play something, hoping it would take her mind off of being impatient.

Behind her, Yukari listened intently to the pink-haired woman sitting at her left, trying hard not to gaze out the window due to her height fear. Her name was Ia, and she was visiting a friend who had the awfully familiar name of SeeU. It suddenly piqued her interest, so Yukari had started out the conversation with intentions of finding out who this girl was, but ended up finding Ia a little too attractive and charming to care about work, so she threw that idea out the window and ended up trying to at least get Ia's number.

She wasn't used to acting like herself outside of being around family or close friends, but she sort of liked the change as if it was a huge deep breath she needed to take. Aside from growing up with Gakupo, Yukari never found a reason to really get close to people; given her career, it was hard keeping that life and her romantic one separate. But it wasn't like she was trying to form a relationship with Ia. Not at all.

Even if she did happen to be someone who traveled a lot, and had seen many different cultures and was an overall interesting person. But then again interesting people were meant to be explored more.

She cringed at the feeling of the plane hitting a bit of turbulence, and jerked in her seat from the plane dropping, her stomach falling thousands of feet below her. Being on a plane wasn't a new feeling, but every time something like that happened, Yukari always felt like her body was going to suddenly be flung in all directions and die from the windows shattering around her. "This is the worst part about planes," she sighed, fixing her bangs a little. Ia smiled at her and shrugged, mumbling something about being used to it. "Of course you would, you're practically all over the place!"

"I wouldn't say that... I still have many countries I have yet to visit," Ia said with a carefree tone, pink eyes shining despite no light hitting them. She looked over at Yukari with a nearly inaudible laugh, "I plan on visiting and walking through the Sahara soon."

"You're totally insane..." Yukari mumbled, closing her eyes. She saw a bit of light from Luka's seat, but figured she wouldn't bug her in case there was something important she was working on. Sleep didn't come to her as easily as it did everyone else, so finding something to do was an extremely strenuous task on her mind, and after ten minutes of trying to come up with something, she huffed in frustration, looking outside to watch the stars and city lights dance.

Until a poke on her fingers jolted her out of her stargazing, Ia holding up a thick book with squares and numbers littered all over it, a slight apologetic smile on her face. "It's all I have, but maybe we can do this together?" she asked, setting it down on the tray in front of her. Yukari watched as her eyes darted from one thing to another in a rapid pace, and found her concentration a little cute, so she leaned closer to get a look at it, pointing out some helpful tips and filling in places Ia missed.

Soon enough she found herself sleeping comfortable on said woman's shoulder, her eyes no longer able to keep themselves open. The Sudoku book sat opened, most pages filled in except for one small square.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I advise you to keep your seat belts fastened as we land __at the __Incheon International Airport in Seoul, South Korea. Thank you for flying with us and we hope you choose us as your next travel choice."_

Yukari woke up to the pilot's voice, the sudden change of light burning her eyes the moment she opened them, having forgotten to close her window. Her cheek was pressed against the protective glass, drool slipping down her chin in a very embarrassing manner, and when she sat up to roll her neck, she caught a glimpse of Ia smiling at her, sleepy eyes showing off a mixture of cerulean and pink and purple and a range of different hues.

"Good morning," she said, stretching her arms enough to be satisfied and not be a hinderance to Yukari or the hasty stewardess running to and fro with cups of coffee and juices and soda. As if it was contagious, Yukari did the same, her yawn lasting about seven seconds before her body pediculated, the feel of her vertebrea popping soothing.

"Morning," Yukari replied, looking out the window to take in the morning sights of Seoul, buildings glinting and high; it was incredibly similar to Tokyo, but she knew she felt the difference, especially when they got closer to the ground, Yukari was astounded by the sight of the skyscrapers pushed up together, lights left on from the night and casting a beautiful orange glow that surrounded the currently sleeping area. It was still incredibly early to consider it morning, but they knew they weren't going back to sleep so it wasn't too off the mark. "It's very beautiful here.."

Ia nodded with a hum, mumbling a drink she wanted to the woman before poking Yukari's shoulder so she could ask for something as well. When she gave them their cups and left to the row behind them, Ia took a sip of her juice and her face twitched from the sour taste before she smiled. "I wasn't here for long when I came, but it is beautiful. Not much or less different than Tokyo is, I have to say," she laughed, setting her plastic cup down with a sigh of content.

They heard a shift in movement, and then Luka poked her head from the small space between her seat and her seatmate's, a small smile on her face, "Good morning."

The two replied and Ia was soon exchanging greetings and getting to know her, and Luka was shocked to hear she was also going to visit this SeeU person. It shouldn't have, but she couldn't help but feel a little suspicious. "I guess we're all carpooling then? ... We do have a ride to get to her place, don't we?" she asked, tilting her head. The stewardess passing by gave her a certain look before she shrunk back in her seat, and Yukari laughed with an affirmation, patting her arm.

When they were allowed off, they all decided to wait until everyone was off to get off themselves, seeing as the plan was packed to the brim and they certainly would've gotten crushed in the narrow wave of people. Luka found it a little suffocating and hoped Miku was doing the same. She really didn't want to have to look for her amongst the thousands that were walking around; not that she was hard to distinguish in a crowd, but Luka'd rather not play hide and seek.

"Hey," Lily greeted, secretly stuffing beer and soda into her small carry on bag before anyone noticed, her body pressed up against the girl sitting next to Luka in an uncomfortable way; of course, Lily didn't notice and only started a conversation with their new friend, ignoring the girl's slight pushes.

A hand lightly pressed against her lower back, effectively cutting off Lily's sentence to make her look back to see the pervert who was touching her, only to smile in glee when Iroha's golden eyes met with hers, the blank expression making her stumble backwards. The crowd was thinning, and only a few others were getting their things. Iroha looked up at the girl hurrying to grab her things and bowed deeply, her posture perfect.

"I am sorry about her," she said in Korean, motioning to Lily. The fact a hand was pointing at her made the blonde a little uneasy, but she ended up bowing as well, thinking that's what Iroha was trying to tell her. The girl simply bowed a little and stepped back to run off the plane, probably to tell her friends that she was molested.

Luka lightly smacked her on the side of the head, the usual lock of blonde hair in her face flying into the air before softly landing to its original position. "You idiot. How could you not have seen her with that bright yellow sweater on?" she laughed, reaching up to grab her rather large duffel.

Yukari patted them on their backs, Ia standing behind her with curiousness etched onto her face. "How about we get Hatsune and go, ladies?" she asked, her light purple eyes showing how exhausted she was. They would have this day to rest, and then they'd immediately get to work seeing as they already had a place to stay... if SeeU would allow them to sleep at her place. Gakupo really only made this up by chance, but the risk of something going on made Yukari's skin tingle a little, seeing as she hadn't needed to travel much since she became a P.I.

Miku looked horrible when Luka went to get her, her face pale and her hands shaky, lips mumbling all sorts of different things that made absolutely no sense when put together. Taking her hand, Luka slowly pulled her up while Ia graciously took her bag after seeing how sick she had gotten. "I'll get you some water once we get to the terminal..." Luka said, slinging Miku's arm over her shoulders.

Waiting for their main bags was hell in itself, seeing as after going through security _twice,_ Miku could take no more and began to throw up into a trash can the moment she set foot near one, gaining the attention of many. Luckily they were only on the second floor so the people who saw were the people who just got off, and looked at her in sympathy before moving on and wiping her from their minds.

"We have to hurry," Gumi said, her skin and eyes literally glowing. Her sudden appearance made everyone glare at her for having gotten special treatment, and she waved them off saying it was an accident. Their ride would be arriving with a special sign made for them to understand (it was a sign in Japanese, not too special in Luka's mind) and he had specifically said he'd wait a certain amount of time before leaving.

Once they were ready with two carts full of bags, they headed to the main entrance, hoping they could see someone with a sign they could actually understand. They had no time or patience for a currency exchange or browse the great shops surrounding them, but Lily made a few stops to look at the products through the windows, forcing Luka to drag her to keep her from straying off.

After about an hour of skimming and walking around, Gumi pointed out to a man wearing a long pink wig with a stoic face, wearing something similar to a pilot's uniform and a large sign that read in rainbow, "Ready to roll?" With a large winking face next to it.

"I think that's him..." Yukari sighed.

* * *

"Can you ask him to _slow down_ a little?!" Luka yelled, her voice barely audible over the wind bursting through the open windows and the loud K-Pop causing rumbles to drum over their bodies. Not only that, but he seemed to care little about his driving and more on getting to the house he was given. Miku was pressed against the window, a smile on her still sickly face, but it looked like she was enjoying the wind and seeing all the sights they were passing.

In the back and sitting next to a laughing Ia, Iroha didn't make a move to tell him anything, instead keeping her eyes forward and sitting in a refined position whereas everyone else was bouncing on the walls. Her eyes did wander outside the windows, slightly glinting when the road started to merge into the downtown area, more cars zooming by with equal speed and little care about others. Luka found it a little too dangerous, but laughed when she watched Lily fall to the ground across from her.

The vans were definitely weird, with a spot in the middle for people to sit in a circle, and two extra rows, making it a pretty large vehicle. Yukari was giving directions off of her phone, and Gumi was starting to pale like Miku did on the plane, which could have been a really bad sign had she not given her a thumbs up, having noticed she was watching.

South Korea was indeed a beautiful country, and Seoul was amazing as they began to travel through the main areas, people moving about, stands selling various foods and merchandise, reminding Luka a little bit of Tokyo, but it also had this charm she couldn't explain that belonged to this city, that could only be in this city. Colorful buildings and trucks and motorbikes passed by, the sounds of engines running slowly coming to a halt at every blue light, people laughing and jostling their new shopping bags... it was surely something Luka would take a day off for to explore.

Her watching suddenly ended when they hit a red light, sending everyone who wasn't wearing a seatbelt into each other, which mostly consisted of the women sitting in the middle, Lily's head smashing into Luka's knee. There was an extra seat that could fold to the side and leave room to the people sitting in the back, and through that space Iroha peered at the trembling blonde, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... haha... that hurt like hell but..." Lily looked up with a grin of pain, but then Luka somehow managed to fall over her back when the car started moving again to turn and toppled onto Gumi's thighs.

"Whoa there!" she giggled, shrinking away, "At least buy me dinner first!"

The driver laughed for the first time, his stoic and scary face disappearing. Yukari looked at him like he was insane, but shook her head, somehow getting used to abnormal behavior from people she worked with. Hopefully Gakupo would pay her double for enduring all of this.

Lights and noise and the sounds of a city disappeared slowly, only becoming an echo when they reached a certain distance, houses coming into view. All of them were wooden, with a small row of windows being the only way to see inside and outside, larger windows on the second floor exposing what was inside greatly. However, they didn't stop with the exception of pedestrians, but the driver made sure they were going to be there in about an hour.

So with that and feeling her jet lag weigh on her shoulders, Luka closed her eyes, leaning to the left to lean on Miku's shoulder, the tealette smiling a little and giving her room to be comfortable, placing her hand on her lower back to rub a little, giving her a stress reliever. "I wonder if they have hot springs here..." she quietly wondered, her voice dissipating before Luka fell into a deep sleep.

She was jolted awake by the feeling of someone pulling her arm to the side, her body falling and hitting the folded seat a little, her ribs yelling at her to wake up, eyes opening to see a bright light and smiling faces all around her, Miku jumping out to gawk at the bright house they were in front of, clearly ignoring the fact that she was right in front of a laughing group.

Day had quickly turned to dusk, and Luka had to blink rapidly so her eyes could get used to the sudden darkness. However, she was pulled by Miku to join everyone else, Iroha and Ia taking turns to hug a woman with an extremely large head of light tan hair, and an orange sundress, her smile similar to a cat's and a little contagious. "I can see the resemblance... a little," she muttered to Gumi, who had to cover her mouth to refrain from laughing, eyes darting from Iroha to SeeU. They were being incredibly different from how they normally acted, but with no Gakupo around to reprimand them, they were obviously going to take advantage of it.

"Hi! I'm SeeU, it's so nice to meet you!" the girl said in joy, jumping in happiness. It seemed she had somehow forgotten that the group in front of her was a group of police officers, but she didn't seem to mind, instead excited to bring them into the large modernized house with large windows on every corner, but preventing people from seeing the inside. There was a really thin one near the top of the house, with a small bottle of shampoo sitting in the middle, so Luka guessed it was a bathroom, and part of the main wall slanted on one side, cutting what would be an extremely and unneccessary wall into halves. It was pretty cool, and she couldn't wait to see the inside.

Yukari cleared her throat at the amazingly shiny entrance. The walls beyond the ones surrounding them which were a shiny oak wood, were pure white, the large living room peeping from the far left and the stairs right next to the entrance, only a small doorway sized opening for someone to get in, the whole staircase dark. Overall it was a really expensive looking house, and Luka felt a little honored to be staying in it for the next three weeks.

Seeing as Yukari thought she was sort of in charge, and got everyone's attention, bowing to SeeU, "We apologize for asking, but... SeeU, if you wouldn't mind, could you please–"

The smiling woman laughed, forcing her to stand. She looked over at Iroha and shrugged, "I heard you needed a place to stay, so I cleaned up a bit. Please, make yourselves feel like this is your house!" She bowed to them, and only then did Lily raise her hand, making SeeU turn her bright cerulean eyes to her.

"So... how come you speak Japanese so well, but you live in Korea?" she asked, curiously gazing at her. SeeU blushed a little and giggled, holding a fist to her lips to prevent showing her mouth.

Luka was ready to step on her foot for such a question, but even she had asked that question in her mind, she just didn't have the guts to ask like Lily did.

"Oh? Well you're going to have to listen to my sister Mayu's story, but until she gets home from her night classes, maybe we should start unpacking, yeah? You each get to share a room with someone, since I only have a limited number..." SeeU squirmed a little and blushed, but Ia patted her shoulder, smiling in gratitude.

She would've voiced it, but Luka could only smile when she felt Miku take hold of her hand tightly.

_So excited to be here... especially with Miku.  
_

* * *

_**AN**_

Ten minutes before midnight! I'm sorry most of this chapter was spent in the plane/airport...

I like SeeU a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_You know by now. Except I do own the OC driver dude Leing.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Sunlight hit her cheeks, the warmth like a mother's hand touching her child's cheek, and slowly, a dark teal eye began to open, focusing on the white wall they were facing, completely bloodshot from lack of sleep. A hand was pressed against their owner's chest softly, making her completely open her eyes to peer into the sleeping face of Hatsune Miku. Luka froze in place for a moment, thinking the worst when Miku shifted her position, exposing part of her clothing.

It looked incredibly early, so Luka opted to stay where she was, smiling at the feel of Miku's warmth. That was, until she realized she was having thoughts only one of her boyfriend's should have, and threw herself off of the futon, sending the thick blanket flying into the wall, covering Miku's body with it. Luka groaned to herself, rubbing her face as if it'd somehow get rid of her thoughts; when it only served to make them worse, she gathered some of her clothes and headed outside of the room, the hall narrow and dark, which meant nearly everyone was still asleep.

SeeU left the bathroom door open so they could find it easily, and Luka wasn't more grateful for her for that, and slipped in to shower, not used to using Western styled ones, but enjoying the convenience nonetheless. It was small but comfortable, with soft orange lights lining up at the top of the mirror and a black granite sink, the shower looking more like one a person would find going to a Spanish-oriented house.

Warm water droplets slid down her skin, cleaning off all the dirt and oil that accumulated on her, soap making it much more faster, and making Luka feel a lot better. The warmth also got rid of the kink she had in her neck, soothing her muscles.

Pressing her forehead against the cold wall, Luka sighed, looking up at the thin window letting in a little sunlight, wanting to relax and enjoy a deserved vacation, but knew she was here for work. Once again, work getting in the way of something that could've been good for her.

Sighing, she hurried and washed her hair, wrapping it in a towel before getting out and dabbing another towel over her body to not have water droplets make her feel uncomfortable.

There was a knock at the door when she had finished putting on her bra, stuffing her dirty clothes into the hamper Mayu left next to the toilet for them to wash. "Yes?" she called, looking at all the cosmetics sitting around her, lots of different moisturizers and cleansers in neat little rows. Luka smiled and chose a few to rub on her skin, the small of cocoa butter like heaven to her nose.

"Would it be okay if I walked in?" Miku asked through the door, sounding a little hesitant to do so. Luka usually let other women in the bathroom as long as she was covered and wearing something, but realized she had never done it with Miku before, so she unlocked the door and opened it, shivering from the cool air rushing in. Smiling, Miku giggled and sniffed her shoulder, nodding in approval while dumping her uniform on the toilet seat. "I _love_ cocoa butter. Such a good smell..." she commented, taking off her socks to throw in the hamper as well, turning to curiously look at Luka.

Immediately catching the message, she shook her head and removed the towel from it, shaking out her long wet hair like a dog, running her hands through the soft locks while Miku began undressing and letting her hair fall out of its usual high ponytail. It suddenly reminded her of something, "Oh, why were you about to take your shirt off in the hospital? I never got that..." Well, she was too busy battling with her perversion to really ask properly, but she _did_ try.

"Oh!" Miku yelled from the shower, closing the curtain, "I was getting hot and you looked like you were about to start bleeding everywhere again, so I was gonna use it to soak up any blood. Not a big deal." She laughed and turned the water on, sighing in content when it came out warm. Luka was left to blush in thanks at her words, but shook her head, slapping her cheeks to get her mind thinking straight.

_No use being here if I'm not doing what I should..._

Once she finished putting on her uniform, she turned to speak to the curtains, "All right, I'm done." Luka had no idea why she decided to announce it, but she got a thumbs up in return, and she chuckled, heading out to hopefully get some breakfast before everyone else woke up. The living room was silent, the black sofas not looking like someone had been sitting in them, and the backyard doors were shielded by large blinds, making it seem darker than it was. Luka chose to open them herself, twisting the stick hanging down to slowly open them up, morning sunlight coloring the main part of the house in a soft buttery color.

"Oh, morning! I was just about to do that, but thanks!" someone yelled from the kitchen, making Luka jump. She had completely ignored the entrance to the kitchen with her thoughts on the dark living room, and when SeeU leaned against the counter to smile at her, she smiled back, replying to her greeting.

"Sorry about that," Luka chuckled, "It was just so quiet I didn't think anyone was awake." When SeeU walked out, wearing her pajamas, Luka jumped, "Oh, I'm so sorry I used the bathroom! I didn't know you were awake, so–"

The tan-haired woman held up her hand, stopping her with a hard stare, "It's okay, really! I said you should feel at home here, so I don't mind. I usually wake up a lot later than this, trust me." She laughed and went back into the kitchen, humming a tune while turning on the light. Luka offered to help but was ordered to stay seated where she was, leaving her alone and feeling useless. There were bar stools with a low table connected to the counter, looking almost like a bar, and Luka sat on one of them, waiting for Miku to come down and accompany her.

Yukari was first to come down, although she didn't bother with showering first, lazily slumping in her seat with a groan, and shattering all original thoughts Luka had about her. At first Yukari made herself out to be this calm and collected investigator that took absolutely nothing from anyone, but once you knew her, she was a lazy and easily irritated person; it made Luka wonder why she chose this type of career to begin with.

"Morning..." she mumbled, her right cheek pressed against the short table in front of her, all of her hair limping down her chest. She didn't have her regular hair ties either, which made her hair look a lot longer. Luka and SeeU laughed at her, and their current hostess placed coffee in front of them, even taking out a little basket of assorted creams she kept for visitors.

The purple-haired woman sighed in content, now sitting properly with her eyes sharper than ever. "SeeU, I hear you're an actress," she said, taking a small sip from her cup. She watched all the features on her face, finding nothing but pink appearing on her cheeks, "Korean dramas?"

"I told Iroha not to tell anyone!" she pouted, crossing her arms. "But yeah, I've been in some popular dramas before, which got me a few offers for more and more. I do love them though. They're so fun!"

Luka nodded, taking note of the color now coming near her, Miku happily greeting the others before she was also given a cup of coffee. "Thank you," she said, not waiting to take a gulp, surprising everyone around her. Luka shook her head and laughed, finding Miku's childish side too cute for words. "Ah, so... where are we going today?" she asked Yukari, turning to face the woman who was currently taking a large bite out of her croissant.

Mouth full, eyes wide and now unbalanced in her seat, Yukari almost went toppling to the floor had it not been for Miku catching her, patting her back to stop her coughing fit. The words _main_, _building_ and _Meiko_, Miku figured Yukari knew and didn't worry about it, focusing on her drink.

Once everyone was up and ready to leave, their driver was waiting for them again, today wearing a sailor uniform, introducing himself as simply Leing and helping everyone get in the van, seating arrangements somehow staying the same before they took off, all of them waving goodbye to SeeU and Ia, who was going to bike to a relative's house and return later in the evening.

"We never really got to meet Maru, huh?" Lily thought out loud, opening up the window to let fresh air hit her. Iroha corrected her, but her lips twitched at the feel of the air. SeeU lived in an area that had the best weather all year long, with a lot of rain in the spring and lots of clouds to block the sun in the summer. Seeing as she did live a pretty long drive away from the main city, that was expected.

Luka and Miku and Gumi, all seated close to the left windows, basically pointed out some interesting things they quickly took pictures of with their phones, recording some video and acting as if what they were doing really was a vacation. Luka wished it was; she wished she would have more time to spend with her coworkers she usually never got, seeing as they were always somehow busy even when they weren't.

A bridge was coming up, and their driver took it slower than they expected, as did all the drivers around them. "Shortcut!" he yelled, seeing all the confusion from the rear view mirror. Yukari changed her route and then told him where she should go, his energetic nod nearly making his blue wig fall off.

Everyone marveled at the sight of the clear blue ocean appearing in their view now, boats and fishermen and swimmers surrounding the premises, making Luka and Lily both gulp at the urge to go swimming. They didn't bring any swimsuits with them, knowing they wouldn't have time for any fun activities like those.

"Say, you know this song?" Leing yelled, turning up the music to a catchy pop song nearly everyone in Japan knew and sang at karaoke. _Everyone_ knew who AKB48 was.

Gumi perked and immediately started singing to it, her voice horrendous but her laughter showed she was having fun, so once seeing how fun it was, everyone but Iroha joined in, singing some parts by themselves.

_I want you (I want you), I need you (I need you)! Atama no naka! Gangan natteru music..._

_Heavy Rotation!_

* * *

Sakine Meiko was just as scary as Gakupo was, except she didn't care about feelings, and hurt anyone who came in her way. Miku made note of this the moment Lily's shoulder was hit with a pointer that was sharper and longer than Gakupo's, forcing her to get into a more proper standing position. With the way she nearly sneered at them all, it was obvious she already didn't like what she was seeing.

Walking past all of them, she tapped her shoulder as if they were in the military, brown eyes carrying more anger than they had ever seen.

"You lot think you can screw up and let all these criminals run away, and then appear out of nowhere here in Seoul?" she asked, stomping her foot, the intensity of it making it look like her heel was going to fall off. She had a little red cloth tied to her left shoulder, which basically meant she had full authority over everything in the station; that included outsiders. "You pieces of garbage... do you think criminals will be caught if all we do is sit around and wait for stuff to happen?! No!"

She slammed her pointer into her knee, pointing both pieces to them all, nodding as if they were aching to get a hold of them, "Get out of here, go do the job you were supposed to do and get back to me with results, not clues! This isn't CSI you know!"

They all nodded, running to get out of there, the feel of that police station and the way it was completely outdated and grungy set off all their nerves. Yukari sighed, dropping her arms, "She didn't even bother looking at this file of evidence we got..." She mumbled and sat in her seat, her glare nearly burning the people outside, as they jumped and ran off, thinking she was out to get them.

Luka helped Miku inside, sitting with a sigh. Maybe now they could use this time to relax a bit, she really wanted to. After everything was happening all at once, she needed time to actually go over it in her head, but that time seemed to be so far off into the future she didn't know why she bothered thinking about it.

"Hey, do you think we could just go around and ask people if they've seen this woman?" Miku asked, pointing to the picture Yukari was currently holding. Her eyes were sparkling, and Luka knew why: every weekend one of her favorite channels showed an American cop show where the group tracks down their criminals by picture. It could work if they were on TV, but Luka didn't believe it would help at all.

Leing started his car, basically forcing everyone to hurry inside and get settled while he pointed forward, "We can go straight to main city and ask people. They sure be help!" His Japanese was understandable, but Luka couldn't help staring at his face while he said things; it just looked so flat, like plastic. She had to keep that in mind; she noted it in her phone and whispered in Miku's ear, making sure she understood as well.

Iroha stared out the window as the van rolled on, stopping every once in a while to ask a random stranger who simply pointed straight or back or up to the sky, but none of the information they got made any sense, and she could tell Yukari was starting to get angry, so she tried speaking up against the music playing, leaning froward. "Maybe we should go more into the hidden parts of the city? Like clubs and bars..."

"That's a good idea... but let's not look at obvious places like a huge club, maybe something like an Izakaya?" Lily asked, bumping Iroha's shoulder with a grin to show her thanks, "Or a..."

Miku held up a finger, stopping her from saying anything more, "But the most obvious places usually have the best hiding spots." She learned from experience, that not all criminals were going to hide in the dark, secret places most people thought, but rather in populated places to blend in with the crowd.

Luka nodded, resting her elbows on her knees, "But how do we do that without making ourselves obvious?" She really had no idea how to not make herself noticeable in her uniform, especially when entering unknown territory her enemy might be in? Luka wasn't taking a chance.

"I'm guessing this is what you wanted me to get this for," Iroha said, pulling out a large plastic bag full of colorful items. She pulled out a rainbow wig and threw it to Gumi, who made squeals of excitement as she felt it, murmuring how real it felt. Luka turned around completely to see what was in the bag, and remembered the costume shop she had seen at the airport earlier.

Yukari nodded, winking, "We're gonna use costumes to get into all the big casinos and clubs and bars. I made up a list in case something like this happens, so I've got all the places in this area notified of what we're doing." She frowned and looked at all of them, especially at Lily, "Do _not _leave your guns and weapons hanging out in the open at all; otherwise they'll notice it's us right away and we might not ever get a chance to find them again. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Leing took them to a deserted parking lot where they got out to enjoy the view of all the huge buildings and skyscrapers, the sky looking colorful from the late morning sun. Yukari sorted the costumes in her bag, handing one to each until she was left with a bunny suit, dark stockings and a fluffy tail in her arms.

Luka sighed at hers, a skimpy red dress and black gloves to accompany a black wig, the outfit tagged _singer_. "Am I singing karaoke? Where do I go?" she asked in confusion, finding nothing else but a pair of heels sitting next to her feet, and she looked up to furrow her eyebrows, not understanding what she was supposed to be doing.

"You go wherever you want," Yukari shrugged with a dry laugh, waving her comment off, "This is where the whole picture thing Miku talked about comes in. Ask around, get information, get closer to finding them. It's not difficult at all."

Rolling her eyes, Luka nodded, scoffing. "Easier said than done," she muttered, trying to ignore everything and take in the sights around her. But she didn't have much time do so since Miku gently pulled her to the side of the car where everyone somehow started peeling away their uniforms, Leing hiding his face with his hands in the driver's seat.

When Luka got hers on, it itched a little bit and felt a little too tight, but the wig was easy to blend with her hair thanks to Miku, who was dressed in a bunny outfit similar to Yukari's, Luka finding her eyes wandering where they shouldn't, but she couldn't stop, even when Miku shied away from her, bringing her arms closer to her chest as if they were a protective shield.

Lily was decked out in a suit and a short green wig, looking sophisticated and less dopey than usual; Gumi had the short rainbow wig on and a colorful looking dress, the sparkles nearly blinding everyone who looked at it and Iroha was wearing a thick looking lolita outfit, her face completely matching what everyone was thinking despite Iroha not expressing anything.

"Why don't you guys have to wear wigs?" Lily asked with a sniffle, scratching her head. While feeling real and literally stuck to their heads, the headpieces were certainly itchy.

Yukari smirked and placed a hand on Iroha's head, "That's because the bad guys haven't seen us, but they've seen you guys, so wigs work the best and are definitely not as noticeable as familiar looking colors. Now... go find people to ask and find a place to hang out at. If you find one do not follow them, but keep an eye on them, okay?"

They all nodded, gathering their uniforms to pile into the car before bidding Leing goodbye, going their separate ways. Luka almost wanted to go with Miku, not wanting disgusting men to start touching Miku as if she was their personal toy, but if she did she was surely to ruin it. So she held back and took a deep breath, trying to get her mind to focus yet again.

Before she left, Iroha noticed someone's shoe had been left under the car, and reached out to grab it but didn't want to ruin her dress, considering it wasn't hers to begin with. However, once she was starting to stand up, she froze.

"Yeah. Just go somewhere else, they won't find ya there. Where? Ohh, Toku's? Okay, I'll be there. Yeah, those idiots are gonna be searching the globe for you. Mm. Bye," she heard in Korean, the voice belonging to their driver. He sounded less stupid than he made himself out to be, and Iroha nodded to herself, slowly crouching so he wouldn't be able to see her, then walked off, hoping she would be able to remember by the time they were done.

* * *

_**AN**_

Two updates in one night? That's cray-cray. But I love this story too much to _not_ work on it!

Oh, and for anyone who's just curious: all the characters with some exceptions are roughly around 20-25 years old. So:

Luka: 22

Miku: 21

Lily: 22

Iroha: 21

Yukari: 26

Gakupo: 30

Ia: 25

SeeU: 29


	7. Chapter 7

I figured since I technically updated today (albeit at like 2AM), I would wait for tomorrow to keep the daily flow going...

But I just couldn't. So expect another one late, late tonight again.

_**Disclaimer: **_I think this'll be the last one I put in, simply because we all know I don't own anything.

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Luka tried understanding the man making hand gestures and yelling to the heavens, but could only catch very few words, his eyes wide and voice loud enough for people to hear him. "Um, I don't... I..." Luka struggled to come up with something to say, but the only Korean she knew were _my name is_ and _hello_. So she simply bowed to him and left, looking around for more people

This happened a lot until she bumped into a man who actually knew a little Japanese, enough to point into a flashy looking building where business people were walking in and out, as if it was some sort of factory line. The sun was high in the sky and Luka wiped her forehead, the wig scratching her skin from the movement.

The doors opened automatically, and once Luka walked in she was astounded by how silent it was. There were the regular slots and poker tables, but almost everyone was heading to the back, where a black curtain was being opened and closed to allow a certain number in. Curious, Luka approached the curtain, her outfit completely standing out from all the black and blue, but somehow she found herself up front with her hand stuck on the heavy cloth, frozen from the pop music escaping the room.

A harsh shove sent her stumbling inside, falling face first onto the hard black tiled floor, gaining everyone's attention. From what she could see, there were tables lined up everywhere, people enjoying the afternoon with drinks from the pretty large bar set off to the side and an unused stage with a bright red curtain hiding whatever was behind it. Luka stood up, not wanting to flash anyone who was walking in and took a look around.

It was dim inside with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, sparkles of light dancing across the walls, speakers on every corner of the room and filling up any sort of silence they would've had to sit in. The first thing she did to settle her nerves was buy a drink, but then forgot she didn't exchange any of her money, so she sat with nothing by her as she watched a few people go up on stage to try to entertain the guests, but ended up flopping minutes in. Then Luka remembered she was supposed to sing and try bring people out that she recognized.

Gulping, she stood from her seat and asked (rather demonstrated) the bartender to take care of her bag, going to the steps to start a song, looking over to the rather dusty looking karaoke machine, and tugged it over to her side, going through songs she didn't know and tracks she didn't recognize, her face reddening at the feeling of everyone staring at her, their blank stares a little intimidating. Her finger accidentally slipped, and suddenly her mouth started moving from how fast the lyrics popped up on the screen hanging right behind the disco ball, facing her perfectly.

However, once the chorus came she had no idea how to pronounce the supposed singer's name and had to improvise to make sense, even if the song was in a language she could finally understand.

_Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Dance to the popping rhythms,  
and forget anything and everything unpleasant.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Since I'm right here with you,  
looking away even for just a second is bad bad! _

Somehow she was able to sing it without a mistake, adding in a few dance moves she thought she would go well, but inside she was freaking out, her eyes darting from person to person and hoping someone in the now energetic crowd would react the way she wanted. Seeing nothing, she continued to sing and sometimes dance, her black wig brushing against her back, flying all over the place. She really hoped it wouldn't come off, but seeing as she did twirls and it stayed intact Luka's concern started to diminish until she saw a familiar looking face waltz in from the back room, making her stumble a bit.

Red orange eyes glanced at her with a smirk while nodding her head to the music, and she walked to the bar casually, sitting with a shrug. Luka wanted to run and expose herself and take her down, but of course she couldn't cause a ruckus when it was only daytime.

_Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Dance to the popping rhythms,  
and forget anything and everything unpleasant.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Since I'm right here with you,  
looking away even for just a second is bad bad! _

She could hear the song starting to end so looking back over to the crowd, she jumped a little and pointed at them with a shaking finger, winking.

_Dame dame yo! _

The crowd went crazy with applause, smiling brightly at her for bringing them something entertaining to listen to, and Luka blushed, bowing awkwardly before running off the stage, thanking the bartender for holding her things with her, then was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist, the blue-haired woman staring into her eyes.

"Come with me to the back?" she asked, glancing to Luka's chest with a pretty perverted glint in her eyes. Luka had to keep her act together, and tilted her head in confusion, acting like she didn't know what she was saying, until the grip got tighter, and she was pulled along with her, her drink gulped in an instant.

Looking up to the ceiling, Luka gulped, hoping her cover wasn't blown when they entered a dark hallway, the only room with a light on being passed, inside a woman with shoulder-length red hair dressing with a fancy black dress, looking back at them for a split second to gaze at Luka in confusion. Her thoughts were stopped when an arm wrapped around her waist followed by a shiver when her back was pressed against the cold wall, the back of her head pressing against it as well.

Bright red orange eyes gazed into hers, making Luka bite the inside of her cheeks. She wanted to desperately take off her wig and get everything over with, but she had to keep the act up in case more of her men were hiding in the closed rooms. "What is a beauty like you doing in a dump like this?" the woman asked, her hands trapping Luka in her spot, forcing her to look into her eyes, even when she tried averting them. Doing anything but what she was supposed to do felt absolutely wrong, as if she'd be caught in a split second, so she shrugged, a small smile overcoming her features despite her not wanting it to.

"I just wanted to take a trip..." she stumbled out, pretending to be a little flustered. By no means was this woman ugly, and she was actually quite the beauty, but if she hadn't been a criminal and if Luka could've gotten over her feelings for Miku, she might have been attracted to her. She tore her thoughts away from wandering to Miku and what she was doing to look shyly up at her, causing red to appear on her cheeks.

The woman coughed, stepping away and crossing her arms, glancing to the right where they had seen the redhead, and grabbed her wrist, dragging her away to a dark room she assumed was someone's dressing room, and Luka felt her heart stop, having no weapons or things to use for defense. Her skin went cold at the feel of a bed at her knees, and the woman's face was in the crook of her neck, "You understand what this place is, right?"

"N... no?" Luka weakly said, her hands frozen at her sides but ready to strike. All knowledge she learned about hand-to-hand combat was filling her mind, trying to find the right moment to be sly enough to make a move and capture their culprit. When she felt her arm lifting by force, she brought her palm up to strike, sending the woman's head to the side with a loud smack. Since it was dark, she tore off her wig and threw it to the side, but winced when a fist came flying over to her cheek, her lip splitting a little.

Luka grabbed her arm and spun backwards, kneeing her legs to force her on the ground, taking out handcuffs from her bag, "You think running off to another country will stop us from catching you?" She let her go once they were secured on her wrists and leaned down to peer into her eyes. There was nothing swimming in them, until mirth appeared and Luka felt something drip down her arms, her neck stinging.

"You think following us will get you anywhere?" she asked with a smug tone from the ground, smirking at the man standing behind Luka with a knife in hand, looking completely ready to kill. The woman stood with a slight wobble and smacked Luka's forehead with her own, forcing Luka to the floor this time, her foot stomping on her bloody shoulder. Luka looked up, defeat written in her eyes for a few seconds, waiting until they were ready to leave to jump and wrap her arms around the woman's waist, pulling out the gun hidden under her shirt.

The man with his knife screamed, pushing his blade into the air. Luka's hand caught his and stopped him, the other holding the gun pulling the trigger to hit his chest, sending him to the ground, then pressing the muzzle against the woman's temple, dark teal eyes wide and holding no thoughts. She could only imagine what would happen to the others if they weren't careful, but the chuckled when she remembered she literally brought this on herself, throwing the first punch.

Struggling, the two ignored the pounding on the door and wrestled to the ground, Luka trying to find a spot to shoot without killing her, but the gun ended up flying to the other side of the room, and her hands laced together hit underneath Luka's chin, sending her backwards. "You son of a bitch," she hissed, jumping to the gun in time to shoot her legs, grabbing her in a choke hold.

"Why'd you kill him?" she asked, voice quiet. The people at the door still persisted in their pounding, but all she wanted was answers. Getting no sound, she pressed her fingers against the spot between the woman's shoulder and neck, finding her pressure point. "I can knock you unconscious or blow your brains out. Now talk," she demanded, disregarding her position out of fear and anxiety.

A laugh holding no emotion was met with her ears before the woman's head dropped, "I didn't kill him," she sighed, her voice dead and sounding completely defeated. It could've been just the fact her legs were inoperable, but Luka wanted to make it feel a little more dramatic. "He was ready to kill a lot of people, so I got rid of him."

The cries of Kiyoteru and the voice message from Gakupo saying their new suspect said the same made Luka a little too curious, so she stood up, forcing the woman to stand with her even when she couldn't. Grabbing her bag, she made it for the door. "We're going outside, who knows where your gang is..." she said, ready to start a shootout. However, upon opening the door, she found nobody in sight, and hurried out the back so nobody could see them, the bright sun hurting her eyes.

Dropping the woman to the ground, she pointed her gun at her and jumped back, hearing the trash can behind her move, keeping her eyes on both. It seemed the woman didn't know who it was, and gazed lazily in curiosity while Luka was having a stress battle with herself, until teal eyes popped out, drooping bunny ears beginning to cover them.

Luka stared at her with shock, then sighed in relief, "Miku, what are you doing?"

Miku jumped out with a laugh, then stopped when she saw who was on the floor, legs slightly bleeding. "You caught her?!" she yelled, both hands going to her side where a gun was sticking out of her stocking, her eyes turning sharp and serious. Then she gazed up at Luka and regained her usual attitude, gasping and worrying over her cut. "You okay? It doesn't hurt, right? We need to get you to a doctor!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Luka yelled, pointing to the smirking woman they should've been paying attention to, "Let's deal with her first then worry about ourselves." Miku pouted, but nodded and turned her head toward her.

She frowned and moved herself, alerting the officers standing before her, "Calm down, I'm getting comfortable." Looking at Luka, she tilted her head, "Like I said, he was ready to kill people. So I hired men to get rid of him. In return they'd get the stuff hidden in that room."

Miku got on her knees to peer into the unfazed red orange eyes, her frown indicating she wasn't believing anything, "What do you mean, "he was ready to kill people"? Was he planning something?"

"No," she replied, staring at the building behind them. They never got anything after that, as she literally spread her arms to break the handcuffs, jumped to her feet and knocked them down with a kick, two cars screeching in front of them; one aided her inside and left, while a wave of men poured from the other, holding up bigger and dangerous weapons to their faces.

Holding mere handguns, Luka and Miku looked at each other, then screamed when a gunshot hit the small inch of space between their feet, barely missing. Looking up, Luka could barely see a person wearing all black holding a sniper rifle from the building the woman looked at, and she inwardly cursed, realizing they were in quite the predicament. "Looks like we run straight through it," she said with an uneasy smirk, "I think these costumes are a rental."

* * *

Yukari placed yet another drink to the same table, this one being the tenth of theirs each, clearing the other glasses for more she knew they were going to order. "Enjoy," she repeated, her eyebrow twitching when one of the men's hands squeezed her thigh, copping a feel. She was used to people touching her, seeing as she had to deal with countless juveniles and convicts who tried striking at her when she got them a guilty sentence.

He said something she couldn't understand, but she ignored him, walking over to another table to serve someone else, his eyes glued onto her thighs as well. Yukari wondered if she had gained weight, and that was why their eyes never left her lower body; with that thought in mind, she clenched her notepad with a red face, slamming her tray down on the counter with the order, the guy inside jumping from the harsh sound.

"This job isn't easy," he tried saying in Japanese while getting the drink ready, having heard from his manager about someone coming in for a police mission. Yukari shook her head in agreement, dropping her head onto the counter. She thought drunk Japanese men were perverted, but all drunk men were and some just happened to be worse than others.

There were lots of people standing from their seats to leave, and Yukari found it quite odd, but when others shook their heads, yelling about work, she calmed down. The only people left were the drunks, a man working on his laptop and the others playing on the slots. Having nothing to do she wandered around after dropping the drink off, her tray now full of an assortment of things to offer to people. The stench of smoke and old people rubbed her the wrong way, but she endured it to try and enjoy her time before something happened.

"Eh..."

Yukari turned her head to see an astonished Ia with a box of food in hand, staring at her like she was from another planet. Suddenly her self-consciousness decided to kick in and Yukari stepped back with a nervous smile, whereas Ia simply took on forward to follow her, not feeling embarrassed as her eyes took in the sight of Yukari in a bunny suit. "So this is the special work you had to do?" she asked innocently.

"It is, actually," Yukari coughed, turning her face to glare at the slots, then looked at her smugly, "It's a secret mission, so... don't blow it!"

Ia jumped, and saluted her before heading to the place Yukari was supposedly working at to sit and eat, watching her from the corner of her eye. Nodding, Yukari headed to the main floor where more people were gambling when someone screamed, the sound of gunshots ringing in their ears.

_Where is it coming from?! _

She moved her head everywhere, but could only figure it out once the main doors opened to her, three men reaching into their jackets to shoot where she stood, barely grazing her shoulders when she rolled onto the floor. "Damn it," she hissed, feeling the sting of ripped skin when she touched her shoulder, blood lightly dripping into her clothing. She jumped and looked over to the area Ia sat at, and wanted to yell at her for simply sitting under the table with a face screaming that she was a little entertained by everything. She didn't want to single her out, so she got up and ran, using her tray as a shield to catch the bullets while she headed to the back with everyone in a group, assuring them they'd be fine if they didn't move.

Ia gazed at her in curiosity, and she could only smile a little before cursing when a man started yelling, his sunglasses and black scarf hiding his face. "Get out and I won't shoot everyone in there!" he yelled, slamming his rifle into the alcohol glasses, breaking more than a few. Yukari sighed and did as she was told, holding her hands up seeing as she had no other weapons. The man saw her and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her with the rifle to her head, "You're coming with us."

Gulping, she nodded, hoping everyone else was safe, which didn't seem like it was. "How did you find out where we were?" she asked, his grip on her wrist too tight for comfort. He scoffed, pulling her harder.

"You really think your driver offered to drive around a bunch of cops?" he asked, his black hair poking out from his hat, black scarf slightly sliding down. "You truly are idiots like he said," he laughed, holding his rifle to his shoulder as if he'd won a battle, but then a tug to her right forced Yukari and him to spin backwards, an elbow separating the two and slamming into his left cheek, gun moving to a new owner, where a calm Ia was standing over him, her foot pressed against his chest.

"What are you doing?!" Yukari yelled, trying to pry her off of him before they got into danger, but with the way Ia was holding the rifle, and her focused expression, she somehow figured out that Ia knew what she was doing. The weapon wasn't small either, so she would have to ask about that later.

A big grin and easy going shot to his chest was her answer, then another one to the man running towards them, killing him instantly. Holding out her free hand, Ia took Yukari's and led her outside, where she pointed across the street, where people and police were running in and out. "I think your friends are in trouble," she simply said, looking around, "These guys are the type who gang up on police cracking down on their "operations" so we have to be careful."

"Ah! There you are, oh my god!" Lily yelled, her wig flying off her head, cheeks stained with red. It seemed she also got into some fighting herself, and she breathed heavily, looking around with a crazed expression on her face, "I... I heard gunshots and people started freaking out and then these guys came in and started shooting and damn I'm tired..." She looked at the weapon Ia was holding and her jaw dropped, "What is that?"

Ia smirked, "It's a gun." She didn't even notice the looks she was giving from how calm she was being, eyes closed and a smile on her face.

It took all her willpower not to reprimand her for being so smart, but Yukari heard more shooting and jumped, taking off before them. Running in heels was never her favorite thing, so she threw them in the middle of the street and heard Lily and Ia follow her, seeing Gumi come from another direction. She sighed in relief, but screamed when their van came rolling by, hitting cars and breaking most of the windows, spinning to stop right to their side.

Lily, the only one wearing pants, brought out her gun and accompanied Ia with pointing them at the person opening the door, but it dropped upon seeing a calm Iroha jump down, looking at them like what she did was the normal thing to do. "What is it?" she asked, surprised when Lily dragged her with them, her grip on her hand so tight their hands turned white.

Yukari wasted no time in jumping into the vehicle to change, not caring if people were watching them from the outside. Everyone but Ia joined in, the pinkette keeping watch for anyone suspicious.

"Okay, so this place is gonna be ridden with this group, I saw a bunch of them enter through the side," Gumi explained, jumping out of the car first. Yukari nodded, feeling a little better she was in normal clothing again, and led them to the space a door used to stand.

"Then we barge in there and help Luka and maybe Miku out," she said, looking inside to see someone keeping watch, but his eyes darting everywhere and not doing a very good job. She was about to order everyone in when Ia walked in, calmly shooting the guy who didn't notice her, looking back with an excited expression. Yukari sighed, dropping her head a little, "Okay... after Ia."

What a huge, huge mess they had gotten themselves into. Who's idea was it to go to South Korea again?

_I'm going to kill you when I get back, Gakupo...!_

* * *

_**AN**_

It sounds like it's close to ending, but it's really not. I'm growing attached to everyone now to let it end this soon. Oh, for_ Luka Luka Night Fever_, I chose English lyrics because two chunks of romaji just didn't look right...

Thanks for reading, guys! I can't believe so many people are following this now. Even the shadow readers! O:


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I didn't update at all. I got food poisoning mixed with a cold so I wasn't allowed to get out of bed at all...

Some graphic content and language in this. You've been warned yo.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Yukari slowly examined the main area, finding it empty with a few men reaching into purses and wallets, taking money from them and dumping them to the floor again. Five were there, just enough for each of them to take one down easily. But one issue she found was the difference in their gun sizes, not to mention their handguns weren't semi-automatic like the one Ia held.

The only way to get them was, of course, barge in, and that's what Lily did with a hearty yell. "Oh boy..." Yukari sighed, following her. The men froze and stared at them, looking at each other in confusion; it wasn't long before Lily started shooting her gun in a frenzy, somehow consumed by the action and want to do something exciting.

Glasses and chairs and the chandeliers crashed onto the floor, shattering into millions of pieces from bullets coming in every direction, every hiding spot turning into nothing. Ia, having the most ammo out of them all, took the lead and let her gun do the talking until there was nothing left for her to shoot but the walls. "Let's go," she said quietly, walking as low as she could to the ground with her head moving from side to side in case any more guys were around.

"How are you so pro at this?" Lily asked, reloading her gun. She had enough for three more reloads, and if they weren't done by then she was surely going to be cooked. Ia simply smirked and silently ran off, leaving them behind. "H-hey!" the blonde yelled, scrambling to her feet to catch up to her. Iroha, just as silent as Ia, ran behind them, and Yukari was left alone to stare at them, looking around to make sure it was actually okay to leave the area.

It was an eerie silent hallway that made them stop, each door closed and possibly hiding more danger. They could hear the gunshots from outside, but blindly running to the noise without thinking was just asking for trouble. Yukari went in first, feeling like she wasn't doing anything useful, and kicked open countless doors with Iroha behind her, the other two doing the same on the other side of the hall. There was one time where they had to fight with a hiding man, his arms full of blood and fear written all over his face.

There was one door that was opened, bright white light blinding them from the contrasting darkness, and a shaking redhead curled on the couch, hands covering her face as a shield. Yukari walked in with her gun pointed at her, arms shaking a little. "Who are you?" she demanded, getting a little bit closer. The woman jumped and screamed at the sight of them and their weapons all pointed at her, curling into herself even more. Turning to Iroha, Yukari pointed at her with her head, looking too irritated and tired to say anything.

Iroha nodded, going up to her with a stoic expression; how she could manage not to be frightened or on edge was a mystery to everyone. "What is your name?" she asked calmly, pushing Yukari's gun down to make it look less threatening. "We are police."

She looked up, blue eyes bright and looking like an innocent child caught between a feud between her parents. "I am... Akiko..." she mumbled, pressing her face into her knees, as if that alone would get rid of them. Iroha nodded, repeating the name to the others, a sort of gleam in her eyes apparently only Lily noticed, since she was the only one to point it out.

"We should keep her safe, right? I mean... we kinda have to don't we?" she asked, gulping when she felt Yukari's eyes on her, only feeling relief when her lips turned into a smile. For a second she felt as if she completely misread Iroha, but when a small smile was sent her way, she inwardly cheered to herself.

With a little negotiating, Gumi was put in charge of taking her to the car and keeping her safe, while the other four continued on, kicking open doors to find nothing but empty rooms, slowly walking into them to make sure nobody was inside. They were nearing the end of the hall, everything so far being clear.

"I think we're... good..." Lily trailed with a falling smile, her eyes going wide. Through the darkness, she saw a black wig sitting on the floor, blood splayed all over the bed sheets and the wall, forcing her to gag at the thought of Luka being dead and coming just a little too late. Shaking her head, she turned to them with a frightened face, "We have to hurry. Luka might be in trouble...!"

* * *

Luka grunted as her side hit the wall harshly, bullets barely missing her shoulder. Blood dripped down her chin from being struck with a gun barrel, the assailant laying at her side. Her borrowed gun barely had enough bullets to shoot one more person, but she had another small stack at her side, just waiting to be used. Leaning forward, she took in a sharp breath at seeing Miku holding her own out in the open.

"Miku, get down!" she yelled, her legs forcing her to stand. Dropping her gun, she picked up another that was just a little smaller in size and ran to her side, not allowing herself to let Miku fight alone. Smiling at her, Miku crouched, aiming for the car tires in front of them. Then, she cringed loudly, her shoulder screaming in pain from being torn by a bullet, her teal eyes seeing the red spots fall to the concrete floor. Luka looked at her for just a second in concern, and completely stood in front of her, hitting the trigger as much as she could until nothing was left to shoot anymore, literally missing every shot she made.

The tealette held up her gun so she could use it, looking around for another when the door behind them opened, setting both on alert.

It was like watching the heroes in a movie team up together and walk to their final battle with the main villain, each person's expression unique and different than they'd normally show on a normal day. In slow motion, they all started running to the two, Luka looking back just a moment to see who it was that came from behind. Upon seeing their friends, she smirked, her confidence boosting even more.

Until Lily tripped and fell down, completely ruining the moment.

"Took you guys a while," Luka called, grabbing Miku's wrist to drag her into a hiding spot. On the ground, Lily didn't move, only jerking when she started shooting at the people she saw sticking their heads out, only to miss by inches.

Ia got onto her knees, glancing at Luka with an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that. We ran into some trouble." She simply stared with a smile despite Luka's eyes bulging and Miku staring at her as if she was a stranger. It took her a while, but when she finally understood, she laughed, "Ah. I know. I'll tell you later." She held up her rifle and dumped the empty cartridge, grabbing what looked like a similar one, sticking it in with a focused look on her face. "For now, you two can rest; head to the car up front, Gumi's in there–"

"No way!" they both yelled, literally face-to-faces with Ia. The lighter pinkette jumped, nearly falling onto her bottom had it not been for the leg suddenly pressed against her back. Luka stood and readied herself, glaring at the black tinted cars, "I'm not backing away."

Yukari looked down with a smirk, impressed, "Fine. Miku, assist Lily in the front, we'll cover you from back here. Then we'll..." She stopped her sentence to jump back, but not fast enough to avoid the bullet from lodging into her knee, forcing her down. There was nobody around to have done it without Lily noticing, and she looked around to find anyone hidden, "What the hell was that?!"

"There's a sniper up in that building," Luka explained, watching Miku run to Lily's side, the two nodding before slowly walking forward, jumping when another loud boom hit the ground next to their feet from above. She looked at Yukari with a deep frown, "There's no way we can advance without getting rid of him. I'll go ahead and do it, you guys try to get rid of the others here."

They all nodded, Luka running to the alley, barely looking back to see Miku turning around with a scared look on her face. She smiled softly and gave her a thumbs up, running off with the intention of coming back within ten minutes. _I can do this... I can do this!_

Silence consumed her the moment she barged into the main lobby of the building, no sign of life anywhere. She figured nobody would be around for the first floors, so she chose to take the elevator for them, stopping at the seventh floor to take the stairs for the rest, looking through the windows to check how high she was. "If I remember... the angle would be way smaller than this... so... she turned and ran to the stairway, all the offices empty, papers spilling on the floors and drink dispensers left on, staining the ground. Every floor was like opening death's door, never knowing who was going to be on it waiting for her the higher she got.

At seeing the number 23, Luka stopped to catch her breath, pressing her shoulder against the wall. This was as high as she could go, as the rest of the stairs were blocked. She opened the door to the office and gasped, freezing in place. This wasn't something she saw often, but when she did it always set her off; but now she wasn't about to just start yelling.

"Oh, a visitor! A cop no less!" a guy yelled in slightly broken Japanese, his blonde hair pulled back into a short ponytail, his face moving away from the gun he looked down from. Behind him, a female version of him was twirling a gun in their hand, white gloves not looking very white anymore. Rin.

_Why is Rin here? … She should be back at the station in Japan... not in Seoul... What...?_

But Luka couldn't focus on them as much as she did all the bodies surrounding her, blood staining every inch of the office floor. The windows had red hand prints, papers were drowning in it, and everyone was laying on the floor, either trying to stay alive or already succumbed to the darkness for eternity. Their heads and arms and torsos all held multiple bullet holes, blood still spilling, drowning them in their own fluid. Some of their bodies were twisted into odd positions, bones popping from their skin. It looked more than just a simple shooting, and it made her absolutely sick.

_Rin_ sauntered over, smirking with a lollipop in their mouth while they removed the gloves, throwing them somewhere in the sea of red surrounding them, "Sorry, but my name's Rinto. Dunno what you're talking about." He was right; this wasn't Rin. His voice was too deep to be hers. Luka shook off her initial shock to look at him, her eyes shaking a little.

"Why...?" Luka weakly asked, her hands shaking, rage building up within her. Rinto shrugged, looking over to the blonde shooting at the ground below through the broken window, his smile absolutely terrifying. "There's no reason to be killing people..."

The blonde near the window laughed, looking back at her with a huge smile, "Lady, when the money is this good, you just have to take it. It's so easy and fun!" Luka held up her gun and pulled the trigger, screaming loudly in anger, tears spilling from her eyes as she shot him in the head, sending him crashing into the window and flying out, Rinto shaking in his spot from the sudden attack. Before he could run, she grabbed him by his collar and forced him into the ground, pressing his face against the blood stained carpet. "Who are you working for?!"

"F... fuck you!" he yelled back in Korean, only to have his eye struck by her gun. "Ugh, god! Fine, fine, fine!" Rinto took a deep breath and tried looking at Luka with his bad eye, "I don't know her name, but her boyfriend or whatever's name is Longya from what I hear. He's Chinese but lives down in Mexico to smuggle drugs to and from China. He has a sister but I don't know what her name is either, she lives here."

Luka pressed her gun harder against his head, "Where does this girl live?" She had a feeling he knew, seeing as he twitched the moment she asked, "Right now you have the choice to die peacefully or be thrown out the window like your friend did. Choose."

The blonde gulped, spitting out a wad of blood. "She lives east of here. In Bucheon. I..." he coughed again, staining his cheeks, "I don't know the streets, but I do know the way."

Nodding, Luka got up, dragging him with her and keeping a tight hold on him. "Then you'll be of use. Is there anyone else here?" she asked, feeling like she was talking to a five-year-old. Rinto shook his head, and Luka forced him down to use the sniper left on the ground near the completely shattered window. Looking through the telescopic sight to find only a few of the black men remaining. She tried locking onto them but failed each time they moved, so she simply pulled the trigger until they were dead, her shoulder hurting and her eye feeling like someone hit a golf ball into it; she hadn't been given training for one yet, and now she felt the same thing Rinto did when she hit him.

"Let's go."

* * *

Miku wrapped her arms around Luka's waist, already sensing something was wrong the moment they made eye contact and Luka's eyes were completely darkened, unfocused and not alive at all. "Thank goodness you're okay," she whispered, pressing her face into Luka's shoulder. Dumping Rinto, Luka mirrored Miku's arm positions, squeezing her tightly to remind herself that she was alive.

"Who's this clown?" Lily breathed, pointing at the black-eyed Rinto. He glared at her, but it was futile as she was taller and only pressed her hand against his face, pushing him back.

Luka turned to her, Miku not paying attention to anything but their still tight hug. "That's Rinto. He's going to tell us where this woman lives. Apparently she's the sister of a guy who's apparently our main suspect's boyfriend," she explained as if it was easy to understand. Lily dropped her arms and stared at her with a blank look on her face, Luka staring back with just as much nothing in her eyes.

Sitting in the front seat and watching them, Iroha pressed her hand on the horn to get everybody inside the van, Luka being the last one to explain to police in the area about what she had seen, the others making sure to hide Rinto. Yukari fell into her seat with a sigh, kicking her bloody feet up to the seats across from her. This was technically their van now, seeing as their driver and the owner of the car bailed on them. In case he was going to call the police on them for stealing his vehicle, Lily took off the plates and threw them in the back, pressing her face against the window.

"I'm so tired..." she mumbled, her breath creating fog against the glass. Iroha started the car, making sure everyone was inside before entering traffic, Rinto giving her directions along the way. Sitting next to Miku, Akiko tried to stay as far away as possible, her eyes full of tears. Miku noticed this, and while covering Luka with her body while she changed, she tilted her head.

"Who's this?" she asked, eyes lightly widening when Iroha's eyes connected to hers.

"She's Akiko-san," their cat-like driver said calmly, turning when Rinto told her to. He was sort of crushed between Gumi and Ia, shivering at the feel of Ia's gun pressing against his arm. Whether it was a threat or just there to be by her side he didn't know, but having no weapons and being surrounded by cops, he wasn't going to take any chances.

Miku nodded and got up a little when Luka told her she was done changing, switching places with her. The bunny suit wasn't exactly comfortable, especially when it was ripped and ruined everywhere. She looked to the back of Ia's head, then the rifle sitting next to her, and jumped. "Oh right! How did you know how to shoot guns so well?" she asked, poking the back of said pinkette's head.

Ia jumped and laughed a little, "Well... when we get back to the house I'll tell you guys all about it, okay?" She let her eyes dart from Miku's face to Rinto enough times until she understood, and Miku nodded, sinking into the back seat with a sigh. Being the only one sitting there, she felt a little awkward.

Luka sat still in her seat, eyes staring at the ground with zero interest, the only thing making sure she was awake was the blinking of her eyes when Iroha hit a pretty bumpy road. Yukari watched her, not batting an eyelash, even when Luka looked up to silently tell her to stop. With Rinto and Akiko in the car with them, there was no way they were going to discuss anything, so she decided to look up at the car's ceiling, tilting her head, "Hey, Iroha. Maybe we should drop Akiko-chan off at her place?"

"Ah, right," Iroha replied, looking into the rear view mirror, glancing at the redhead before stopping near the entrance to a marketplace. They were near the edge of the city, but not quite yet seeing as there were still buildings and skyscrapers looming over them. Akiko took out her phone, trusting Lily with it as she handed it to her, a map on the screen.

Lily cleared her throat, "We're gonna have to turn around, and just drive straight for like ten minutes. She lives in one of the big apartment complexes, so it should be easy to find..." She scrolled through the map, chuckling at all the pictures of whales everywhere. Iroha nodded and drove on, the sudden speed making Gumi's head loll backwards.

"Ah crap..." she winced, opening her eyes. They were dark and unfocused for a bit before clearing up, and she looked around to find Rin sitting beside her. "Whoa, since when was Rin here?"

Ia shook her head, placing her hand on his head with a bright smile while she ruffled his hair, "This is Rinto-kun, he's our hostage today!"

He growled and threw her hand off, blushing at the insulting name. "I'm not a hostage," he scoffed, forcing his gaze to the floor. Gumi laughed and patted his shoulder, humming at the feel of wind pressing against her skin. For a moment she had forgotten all the windows had shattered during Iroha's entrance.

"By the way..." she wondered, looking outside to all the people they passed, looking completely different from the people in the center of the city. Everyone seemed to look at her, or just glance at her for a split second in Luka and Iroha's cases. "Where'd our driver end up going?"

Yukari sighed, shaking her head with a pretty large shrug, "I don't know. He's an enemy now I guess, but I doubt we'll be seeing much of him at all."

Iroha bit her lip a little, but chose to stay silent. Even if Rinto and Akiko were somehow innocent in all of this, she didn't want important information to slip, so she opted to just drive and wait. She felt it wasn't the best choice, but it definitely was better than attracting more attention than they already had.

During the ride, Miku couldn't help but notice how Luka was simply sitting there, and even if she couldn't see her face, Miku could tell there was a not-so calm look on her face. So when they stopped for a red light, she beckoned Luka to sit next to her, making room in the back for both of them. Reluctantly, and definitely slower than needed, Luka obliged and sat, but she didn't wear her smile nor did she say a thing, all she did was sit there, looking at her knees.

Miku leaned against her shoulder, placing her hand on top of Luka's. "I'm sorry... I couldn't help you," she whispered, hoping nobody was listening; if they were, they did a great job of not showing it. Luka flinched away from her, but Miku pressed herself even closer, a sad smile on her face, "You must've seen something awful... huh?"

She only nodded, and Miku simply patted her hand, lacing their fingers together to get her mind off of it as much as she could. "I know, as cops, we shouldn't really react like this, but... you can cry if you want," she offered, looking up to see Luka's eyes tearing up. So before everyone could hear or see her, Miku laid on her back, pressing against the cracked window to allow Luka to cry into her chest, hidden away from any prying eyes.

Luka's hands gripped her waist tightly, and Miku tried to hold back her wincing, not wanting to force Luka to stop. She reached her left hand up to Luka's head, softly rubbing the back of her head while tears ran down her own cheeks. "Cry all you want, okay?" she whispered, pressing her forehead against Luka's head, feeling the vibrations from her voice and her shaking body. "Let it all out..."

She'd never allow Luka to face things alone ever again, even if it killed her doing so.

* * *

_**AN**_

This story is so unrealistic in regards to actual police work. And yes, Miku and Luka will be the main focus after this for the rest of the story. I just like side characters a lot, so I wanted to kinda focus on them a bit before the main main plots (yes, plots) come in.

I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm trying to get some more romance in here, but I can't help but write plot. ;-;

_**Disclaimer...: **_I don't own Vocaloid or _School 2013._

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Rinto grunted upon feeling the ground hit his back, the icy glare from Lily stinging his chest more than the glass pressing against his back. It was nighttime now, and the lights from the city were a ways away from them, now only acting as a glow, illuminating the roads. The blonde boy coughed, his eye throbbing. The van was pressed up against the wall of a house, everyone quietly making up a plan for speaking to whoever lived here. Luka, Iroha and Miku were going to go inside, and if things went bad, they'd surround the place to capture anyone running out.

"So why do I have to be kicked out of the van?" Rinto asked, crossing his arms. The clips in his hair were falling out, but so were the rest of his clothes so it didn't bother him as much. Chuckling with a soft kick to his side, Miku winked at him, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks.

"Because... what if they recognize you?" she asked, pointing the rifle Ia let her borrow. It was heavy but durable and could easily take out five people at a time. She liked it a lot. He scoffed at her and Miku looked down again, seeing how his blue eyes were glazed over with new found tears. "Aww come on, don't cry."

Luka placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked over her to Lily, who looked like she wanted nothing but be there anymore. "Hard time babysitting?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Lily scowled, her fatigue and annoyance clearly showing on her face. Luka laughed a little, "You can join us if you want."

"I want to," Lily grumbled, "But what if this kid runs off? More trouble for us!" It was definitely the first time Lily ever complained about her job, since she was always so ecstatic about getting some action in. But it _was_ pretty boring, having to stand there and watch an unbound hostage

Gumi whistled a little, forcing Miku and Luka to turn around, watching her hands silently move to indicate it was time for them to move. "Gotta go," Luka whispered, nodding at the two. Lily grunted and sighed, watching them go with envy. She glared at Rinto, and he shrunk a little to avoid her stare.

Luka knocked at the door, the sound like slamming two bricks together, and Miku jumped, clamping her hands over her ears. Waiting for someone to open the door was like waiting for someone to shoot them at random, and when the lights inside came on, blinding them, they felt even more on edge than usual.

"Y-yes?" a light voice came, shaking a little. Luka regretted knocking in such a harsh manner, especially since the girl's voice was extremely cute. Her hair was messy, but a long braid wrapped around her legs, and through the light, her eyes had a sort of red tint in them. Iroha looked her in the eye and bowed, quietly explaining to her they were police and were looking for people she might've known. Miku watched her facial expressions, trying to find a sliver of movement that might have shown she knew something, but all she got was a scared face and a frown. "My brother is not in the country," the girl told Iroha, shaking her head.

Nodding, the peach-haired officer looked back at her partners and again at the girl, "Would it trouble you to let us inside?" She bit her cheek when the girl looked over herself with a blush, probably because she was in sleepwear, but she nodded anyway, opening the door wider.

"Thank you," they all said, walking right behind her and into the small home. There wasn't much aside from a staircase that had a baby gate at the bottom, and a bed for a dog set aside in the hallway. Pictures of family and friends were everywhere, especially in the living room.

The girl let them sit on the couch and offered to get them a drink, to which only Miku asked for a bottle of water. "My name is Yuezheng Ling," she said to Iroha, setting said bottle down, sitting on her knees. It felt awkward talking to someone who was on the floor, but Luka nodded at their current translator, taking out a small notepad.

"Ask her if she knows what's been happening around town," she said, scribbling the question down. Repeating it, Iroha found nothing but confusion written on Ling's face.

"I.. do not. What's been going on?" she asked, looking at the three as if they were mutants. Miku took a chug from her water bottle, her nervousness catching up to her. Ling watched her, and Iroha explained it in full detail, starting with the Hyatt. After telling her about the incident with Luka and their supposed main criminal, Ling's hands shot up to her mouth, tears brimming her eyes. "You can't mean... are you talking about Matsudappoine?"

Luka looked at her with a wide-eyed expression, "That's her name?" She literally tore pages to write it down, her hand shaking. Miku placed her hand over Luka's shaking one, effectively calming her down; now wasn't the time for anger or breakdowns.

Ling wiped her tears and sniffled, shaking her head as if she was denying it. But Iroha stayed passive and calmly nodded at her, closing her eyes, "Yes, if that is what her name is. She is wanted for murder, theft, organized crime and fleeing the country.. quite possibly also drug smuggling. You can see why we're trying to find her."

"But she's... only her brother used to do that..."

Iroha stopped her new sentence to stare at her, furrowing her eyebrows. It was like new information and people came into the case as the days progressed. "You mean Matsudappoiyo?" she asked as carefully as she could, trying to make sure the answer would be clear. Ling nodded, and clenched her fists, looking at the ceiling where someone probably was.

"Tianyi!"

The shout scared the three cops, and Luka was ready to bring out her gun, stopping only when another girl walked down the stairs, carrying a white fluffy dog, sleep etched onto her face. "Ling, what is it?" she drawled, letting the dog escape her arms to jump onto Ling, curling into a ball in her arms. Her slightly gray (dyed?) hair was everywhere as well, the skinny straps on her tank top slipping down her shoulder. With the way Ling was staring at her, with probably the softest expression of affection Luka had seen, she didn't need a magnifying glass to tell her what they were. "Ling...?" Tianyi repeated, looking at the three with confusion and fear.

"I'm sorry about intruding," Iroha said, standing to bow. Luka and Miku did the same, and Ling pulled her to the floor to explain, repeating the same words Iroha had told her.

While they were discussing in something like Chinese, Miku poked the back of Luka's hand, pointing to a picture sitting near the TV. "Look. It's her," she whispered, looking at the picture of a smiling Matsudappoine along with a laughing Ling. "So they do know each other..."

"Ah, excuse me," Iroha interrupted, pointing to the picture Miku had just found. The two young women jumped but gave her their attention, moving their eyes to the photo, "Her. We were told by a source that she is your brother's... girlfriend?"

The other girl, Tianyi, nodded, "Yes. She is. But Longya-oppa isn't here, he left for Mexico last year, and we haven't heard from him since."

Luka looked between them, and scribbled something down before looking to Iroha, "Are they all siblings?" Seeing as they were both answering, she didn't doubt it, but the way they looked at each other when they answered questions, and how their hands were always stroking each others, Luka couldn't find it in her to doubt they were an item.

"Is he the brother of both of you?" she calm officer asked, earning a light chuckle from Ling, who shook her head and grabbed the blushing Tianyi's hand.

"He is my older brother, but she is my girlfriend," Ling confidently said, petting their dog softly before getting up to place him in the bed they had seen. Miku smiled, knowing what she said even if she didn't understand. Iroha placed a finger on her chin, and tried to think of another question, only to stop short multiple times.

Luka closed her notebook and nodded silently, "One last question: where does this Matsudappoine live?"

"Ah, right," Iroha whispered, looking at the two. "Do you know where she lives? Matsudappoine, I mean," she said, forcing Luka to open her notebook again. Ling hummed and tilted her head, closing her eyes. Then, after a minute or two, she snapped her fingers.

"She mainly lives in Tokyo, but I hear she owns an apartment in downtown Seoul with her..." she looked down with her face scrunched up in disgust. "Love affair. Her name is _Akiko_."

Everyone's brain stopped working at the name, recollecting the images of the woman they dropped off earlier. There was an awkward silence, and Iroha didn't even need to translate for the two, as it didn't take an idiot to piece together Tokyo, Seoul and Akiko together to form a sentence that made sense.

Miku gulped and dropped her water bottle onto her knees, small drops forming on her pants. "So, what, are we just gonna sit here and wait for something to happen? Let's go back!" she said, jumping to her feet. Ling and Tianyi jumped, scooting back a little, but Miku only smiled and bowed to them.

"Thank you very much for everything," Iroha said, following Miku to the door. "If we need you for anything, would you be comfortable getting a call from us while we're here?" She tore out a page from Luka's notebook and carefully handed it to Ling, where she signed her name and put a pretty long string of numbers underneath, handing it back. "Thank you."

They all bowed to them once again, and sighed once they got near the van, Yukari and Gumi dropping their arms once they saw them. Lily grabbed Rinto's collar and threw him inside the van, the rest piling in for a long trip back to SeeU's.

"So, nothing?" Yukari asked, looking at Luka and Miku. They nodded, and Luka held up her little notebook.

"She's his sister alright," she said, handing it to Yukari for her to look over, "He's down in Mexico, been there for a year, and the woman's name is Matsudappoine. She lives somewhere in downtown Seoul with that Akiko person we dropped off apparently she's cheating on the girl's brother with her."

Gumi made a loud noise of surprise and leaned over the seats, eyes wide. "No way! Man, this is getting so complicated!" she yelled, falling to the side and bumping into Ia's shoulder. She still said nothing about her secret gun skills, and with that thought she looked at Rinto, who was currently sitting on the floor with his arms crossed. "So, what do we do with him now?" Gumi asked, pointing at him. Seeing as Iroha was their new driver, she had to make the decision, and she only looked at them for a split second and turned.

"We're dropping him off somewhere," she said. Lily chuckled in her seat while Rinto jumped and turned around, clasping his hands together, pleading her not to dump him in an area he wasn't familiar with.

"Come on... ne – nee-san? Nee-san! Please, I'll be your little information broker!" he yelled, pressing his forehead against the seat pressed against the front seats. "Please?"

Yukari smirked and pushed his head further into the seat with her foot, resting her chin in her palm. "Oh really? You'll be our little slave?" she asked, laughing. Now she knew why Meiko enjoyed treating her employees like dirt, and then frowned, taking out her phone for the time. After counting the time difference from Tokyo and South Korea, she sighed, "Man... we have to go down to the main station and drop this info off to Meiko..."

Lily scoffed, shaking her head, "No way. We don't have to go back, she just wants the credit to herself if we end up catching this lady." She groaned and leaned against her door, closing her eyes, "Besides, I'm tired. Let's do it tomorrow."

"I'm a little tired myself," Miku yawned, leaning against Luka's shoulder. The pinkette jumped, but then smiled and rested her head against Miku's, making them look like the picture perfect couple. Ia laughed a little at them and gave them a thumbs up, taking a picture while Luka looked away to get a good pose.

"Nice."

* * *

SeeU gasped at the sight of all of them at her doorstep, their bloody and ripped clothes looking like they belonged in a dumpster. "Are you all okay?!" she yelled, bringing Iroha into a huge bear hug with tears in her eyes. Iroha nodded and took off her shoes, leaving them on the mat to avoid dirtying the wood. The rest followed her, and when Ia set down her rifle, SeeU gave her a certain look.

"What?" Ia asked, tilting her head as if bringing home a dangerous weapon was normal. She looked over at it casually leaning against the wall and shrugged, "I found it. Well... borrowed it... stole it. I don't know, but I like it a lot."

The actress shook her head but hugged her nonetheless, glad she was okay. Luka and Miku dragged themselves inside fast enough to see it, and Luka whistled to get back at her for her photography in the van, making them both blush. "How's karma?" she asked sweetly, carrying the passed out Miku up the stairs.

Iroha was in the shower, and Yukari called dibs on the next one while Lily was raiding Rinto's pockets to make sure he didn't have a phone downstairs, SeeU and Ia watching with interest. Entering their borrowed room, Luka gently set Miku on her futon, feeling her legs turn to jello the moment she stopped moving for once. "Ah..." she sighed, falling on her back. She didn't want her clothes to get her futon dirty, but she was too tired to really care.

It was a while before she got to close her eyes, and the soft sound of Miku breathing helped lull her to sleep, not wanting to fight the urge anymore. But when she did, all she saw was like a person was fast forwarding the day's events in her head, from Matsudappoine's face, the blood everywhere, Miku in a bunny suit, singing karaoke, climbing the office building, seeing all the bodies in the room, killing the blonde sniper and it all jolted her awake, her stomach yelling at her to get to the bathroom.

She didn't care if she made a lot of noise, especially when she started throwing up in the toilet, the back of her mind feeling bad for making it a mess. Flushing it didn't mean she was done, as she felt another wave coming up, but this time hands came from behind to hold her hair back, silently letting her spill her stomach's contents as much as she wanted.

"You okay?" Miku whispered, rubbing her back. Luka shook her head and took a deep breath, feeling like someone was crushing her lungs with their feet. Miku pressed her hand against her forehead, but shook her head when it wasn't sickness. The hallway behind her was dark like it always was, but it wasn't loud like it had been a few minutes ago. "It's one in the morning," the tealette said, brushing Luka's bangs away. "You scared me."

Luka shook her head, resting it on Miku's shoulders, "I'm sorry." She had never felt this dirty and useless in her life, not to mention she was clinging to Miku like some child. It was embarrassing and degrading. But Miku only shook her head and held her close, running a hand through her hair with a smile on her face.

"Don't be. You had a rough day, so it's only natural to feel pretty shitty. Don't sweat it okay? I'll raid the kitchen and make us some tea." Miku stood and helped Luka gain some balance, holding her hand the entire time they went back to the room to change into more comfortable clothing, then held her arm tightly as they descended the narrow and small staircase.

However, once they reached the kitchen, they jumped at seeing SeeU and Ia watching a drama, casually eating some snacks. "What's up?" Ia called, turning her head to look at the two. Miku shrugged and smiled at Luka, who rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I heard you puking upstairs, but don't worry, alright? We'll take care of it."

That didn't help much, as Luka simply blushed and tried to make up an excuse, dragging her feet to the cough pressed against the wall and facing them. It was completely dark save for the TV's lights, but it was oddly calming and Luka found herself sinking into the couch, turning her head to the show she couldn't understand. "What are you watching?" she asked, paying attention to the actors and actresses. It looked like a typical high school show.

"It's called _School 201_3. It's really funny!" SeeU gushed quietly, squirming in her seat. Ia smirked at her and threw a chip in her mouth, offering some to Luka, who declined. "The main character is so hot!"

Luka tilted her head, "He's alright I guess..." SeeU rapidly hummed with a shake of her head, pointing to the woman on screen. "Wait, she's the main character?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ia nodded with a small laugh, "To SeeU she is. It's mainly that guy you're seeing, she's just the teacher for the awful class." She was rewarded with a punch to the shoulder, and then Miku appeared with four cups of tea, giving one to each of them.

"This is really good," SeeU whispered, looking like she wanted to drink it all but it was too hot to do it, "I've never made it taste this good..."

Miku eased herself into Luka's arms and smiled, taking a sip herself, "My mom used to add a bunch of random and extra stuff like... small sprinkles of sugar and other flavors. I just picked up on it."

They sat in silence, two out of the four simply admiring the way Korean dramas were so bright and colorful, yet enticing and interesting despite not understanding anything. "So... care to tell us now why you were so good with your guns?" Luka asked, placing her hand on Miku's waist out of sudden habit. It was like they were a couple, but Luka knew it was just Miku's form of friendly affection, so she didn't take their position seriously.

"Oh, do tell," a sleepy voice called, placing her hands on Ia's shoulders, causing her to shiver. Yukari's hair came into view and she sighed, setting her empty cup of tea onto the coffee table, watching the P.I. saunter over to sit next to Luka, crossing her legs with a smile. "It's the biggest mystery we've encountered!"

Rolling her eyes and letting her eyes look to the TV without actually watching it, Ia sighed, "Well, I was pretty much in the military in America for a time while I lived there, went to war for a little bit.. talking about a few _months_, before getting injured, and got retirement early, even after I healed. That's why I'm able to go to a lot of different countries." She was referring to the conversation they had on the plane, and Yukari nodded, Luka and Miku staring at her like she announced she came from space.

"Really?!" Miku yelled quietly, eyes shining. Ia nodded with a carefree smile, holding up her knee that had a huge scar across it, her shorts barely covering it. It almost blended in with her skin, and was hard to tell anyway from how dark it was anyway, but they could see a little bit. "That's so cool!"

SeeU nodded with a smile, "It's how we met, sort of. I was on my way to the studio... when here comes this stumbling, drunk mess–it was midday, mind you–going on about how her life was a wreck and that she was going to kill herself and all this junk, and _bam_, we bump into each other, I offer a place to stay and we became friends." Her smile resembled a cat at the embarrassing story, but Yukari and the others could only see a small smirk of evil.

Ia shook her head with a blush, and Luka brought Miku closer to her, gulping loudly enough for her to hear. "Luka?" she asked in concern, seeing how pale her face was getting. Placing a hand on her cheek, Miku stared into her eyes and pressed their foreheads together, getting a small "aww" from those around them. "If you're worrying about getting hurt, I'll be right there with you," she whispered, closing her eyes, "I'll protect you."

"I just..." Luka started, then shook her head, a small sliver of a smile rising on her lips. "Never mind. Thanks, Miku." She brought both arms around her waist and tugged her closer, taking a deep breath to inhale her scent. Then when she realized what she was doing was creepy beyond belief, she ended the hug and looked away, getting Miku to laugh. She felt a little weak compared to her, but Miku's attitude was way too strong and confident to pale in comparison to Luka's current frail state.

Feeling too tired to continue the conversation after another hour of watching, Luka stood to bid them good night, heading upstairs to pass out. The moment she fell on her futon was the moment she felt Miku fall with her, giggling when Luka nearly screamed, grabbing her hands. "Sorry!" she whispered, snuggling into Luka's chest.

She barely registered what they were doing, but Luka somehow felt her arms slowly drape over Miku's waist, her head dropping onto hers in an instant. "Night..." she mumbled, closing her eyes to fall asleep. Miku nodded, her smile pressing into her neck, her warm breath making it especially hard to stay awake.

"Night, Luka..."

* * *

"How cute."

"They should totally go out...!"

"Are we taking pictures, or...?"

"Shh, Iroha, you'll wake them up!"

"Oh yeah, it'll be _Iroha_ doing the waking."

Luka's eyes scrunched and her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the sound of voices, and when she opened her eyes, she didn't expect to see a million faces surrounding her, especially not faces with cameras and phones. The ceiling was barely blue, which meant she must have been sleeping for only a few hours.

"Nghh...?" she groaned, placing an arm over her eyes. Or tried to, seeing as an unidentified weight was forcing her arm to go numb, the circulation probably have disappeared hours ago.

Gumi laughed quietly and squatted down, poking her cheek, "We're taking today to chill, so get up!"

Miku moved not on inch despite everyone yelling about their plans, while Luka, in her disoriented barely awake state, had no idea what was going on until they were in the somehow newly repaired van thanks to Rinto, with Miku's hand clutched tightly in her own. SeeU decided to go so she could spend some time with them, and with the van filled with energetic people, Luka felt like this sudden change of moods was what she needed to get her mind off of everything. Plus, they still had two and a half weeks, why the rush?

"A day without work and spending a small vacation away from home like this? Yes please!" Miku cheered, throwing her free arm up in the air. Everyone, including Luka, followed suit.

* * *

_**AN**_

Fun times next chapter, yay! It'll be nice to break away from the horrible mood for the tenth chapter!


End file.
